El Patriarca Ardlay -Albert y Candy Fic
by Sakura-Ardlay
Summary: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus creadoras Keiko Nagita Yumiko Igarashi. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus creadoras Keiko Nagita Yumiko Igarashi. Candy es una joven quien entra a trabajar al banco más famoso de Chicago por estar cerca del nuevo Patriarca de la Familia Ardlay. Desde que William Albert Ardlay fue presentado a la sociedad como el único líder y
1. Candy narrativa 1

El Patriarca Ardlay.

Narrativa

Candy.

Lo único peor que te puede pasar es llegar tarde a tu primer día de trabajo, mas cuando tu primer día de trabajo es en el Edificio del Banco más resguardado de Chicago y tu nuevo jefe es el Patriarca de los Ardlays, de quien estoy enamorada en secreto.

aunque no debería ser un secreto, no es adolescente, tiene 27 años.

El Patriarca de los Ardlays es soltero y seductor. todas las demás mujeres del medio empresarial también están enamoradas de él.

Podría usar un cartel que diga que quiero acostarme con el Patriarca y nadie lo notaría, porque todas estarían usando variaciones sobre el mismo tema.

Por supuesto, sería un secreto porque voy a trabajar para él, con él, debajo de él.

¡bueno, bajo su mando!

Detente Candy, es solo una pequeña pasantía de tres meses, y técnicamente hay un subdirector de comunicaciones y un jefe de personal que trabajan para el Patriarca.

en realidad no trabajaré directamente para él, hay entre nosotros una cadena de mando entre los empleados, es decir otros jefes.

Pero mis pezones no entienden eso y están súper emocionados de trabajar tan estrechamente con William Albert Ardlay.

Estoy tan emocionada, Como cualquier otra mujer heterosexual, cualquier persona en el medio empresarial,desde la escala de administradora de personal hasta el servicio de limpieza.

estoy enamorada de él desde que fué presentado en los periódicos y revistas de Chicago.

Como el Presindente de michas empresas.

Quiero impresionarlo , Por esa misma razón debería haber llegado temprano a mi primer día de trabajo, aunque fue por él, la misma razón que llegó tarde.

Debí haberme enfocado en causar una buena impresión. En lugar de eso cambié mi atuendo tres veces y elegí tacones y el peor vestido, los tacones hacían imposible el caminar más de prisa.

Me di cuenta por el reloj de mi teléfono celular que eran las 7:59 am -

A solo un minutito de comenzar mi día.

Me apresuré cuando me di cuenta de lo tarde que era.

al abrir las puertas del edificio un chillido se escuchó.

"Claro, por supuesto, olvidé que hay una línea de seguridad por la que debo pasar"

Cuando escuché decir:

"¿Señorita White ?"

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. Suave y delicada , lo suficientemente cálida y áspera para atraer a las trabajadoras del edificio, esa fue la voz de fusión de bragas, del nuevo Patriarca de la familia Ardlay y el jefe de mi jefe

¡conozco esa voz!

Me dije así misma.

Hasta este momento, no tenía ni idea de que él podría conocerme.

¡Señor Ardlay!.

así que lo miro tontamente.

"Este no es mi mejor momento, señor".

Estoy un poco tarde, aunque no es mi costumbre.

Finalmente tartamudeo y pudé respóndele

Las mujeres detrás de mí sonríen en bobadas.

Ese es el efecto que este hombre tiene en la gente.

Especialmente las mujeres.

Ahora sin darme cuenta estoy bloqueando oficialmente la línea de seguridad del edificio y a nadie le importa porque William Ardlay,

El Honorable y millonario Patriarca de la Familia Ardlay,está lanzando su mirada con esos ojos azul claros a todas las mujeres que están en el Lobby a una corta distancia de treinta pies.

¿Habrá hecho esto antes?¿detenerse y hablar con su personal en el camino? Me preguntaba así misma.

Aunque todavía estoy nerviosa, No creo que lo haya hecho antes.

Jamas esperé hablar con él.

El Patriarca definitivamente está frente a mi, sin que mi primer día laboral haya comenzado todavía.

"¿Nos dirigimos dentro del elevador?" Me pregunta con una mirada seductora que no creo él mismo se de cuenta que lo hace.

"Sí, por supuesto." Respondí tratando de mantener la calma de mi agitado corazón

saco mi billetera, para tratar de controlar mis nervios

"Te veré allí dentro". me dijo mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

Mantiene su mirada por un momento, probablemente uno o dos segundos.

pero es el tipo de segundo que se extiende,

el tiempo suficiente para ser significativo para mí, pero nada para él.

luego se da la vuelta, saludando a las mujeres que están frente a mí. Dándoles la bienvenida a todas a trabajar el día de hoy.

¿Quien hace eso? Solo William Aldlay...

El Administrador de empresas, Abogado sindical, activista comunitario, voluntario de Hábitat para la Humanidad y lo más interesante es que El Patriarca es un hombre agradable para todos en el ámbito empresarial , posiblemente también el más inteligente, aunque le gusta jugar un poco no es un hombre completamente rígido.

Le gusta estar rodeado de expertos.

Y es ahí cuando me dije.: es aquí donde no entro yo.

No soy una experta, pero estoy llegando a Licenciatura en Estudios de la Mujer y Master en Sociología.

En un año después haré mi doctorado, que es una licenciatura de negocios, pero específicamente en especialidad de comunicaciones.

Obtuve una de las diez pasantías nuevas en el gobierno federal. Oficial de cambio cultural.

Debo de decirme todo esto para convencerme que podré desempeñar el trabajo.

En realidad solo tomé una licencia de tres meses de estudios para hacer este trabajo.

Para trabajar bajo el Patriarca y estar cerca de él.

Y no logré estar ni tres minutos frente a él sin que mis bragas se mojaran.

William es sexy e inteligente, pero también es un perfeccionista, y espera eso de su personal.

El Patriarca no tuvo tiempo suficiente como para darse cuenta de mi libido y si no demuestro mi inteligencia "A" me llamarán a la alfombra de los pocos inteligentes para ser despedida.

El enfrentamiento que tuvo a media mañana con su Jefe de personal El Sr. George Villers , mi jefe. Fue sobre la recaudación de fondos y los encargados de relaciones públicas, estuvo fuerte.

tienen a toda la oficina en pánico, porque tenemos un evento privado en cinco semanas que podría ser cancelado si el Patriarca decide tomar una línea diferente en personas con gran influencia.

Así que he decidido que necesito dejar de pensar en William Ardlay.

No voy a prestar atención a lo bien que se ve en su traje negro y corbata azul que combina con sus bellos ojos, ni imaginarme que estoy sobre su escritorio mostrando mis muslos, ni tampoco notar sus poderosos muslos que se perfilan cada vez que se sienta.

El traje representa la posición.

Exige mi respeto, así lo haré.

Pero no puedo evitar imaginar que debe llevarme a almorzar en mi primer día.

Ya es la hora del almuerzo.

Luke me da la mitad del jamón y los queso suizo con lechuga que su esposa le preparó , saca dos latas de Coca Cola de dieta de una caja que guarda debajo de su escritorio y me encarga una tarea.

\- descubrir cómo podemos convertir los

$ 5,000 dólares en una cena digna,en algo que no ofenda tanto a nuestro jefe.

Ja! Porque soy un fenómeno para este tipo de problemas,.

Pero en este momento lo único que me hace feliz es el almuerzo.

Cómo agradecimiento debí haberle preguntado a Luke sobre su esposa e hijos cuando me dió el emparedado,.

pero ya estaba estudiando detenidamente el archivo del evento para recaudar fondos:

la historia, el anfitrión, las críticas sobre los otros eventos que llevaron al edicto del Patriarca.

"Dos horas antes no estaríamos en los bolsillos de los ricos." Estaríamos ayudando a quienes más lo necesitan"

Decía una de sus notas.

"_No crees que es un problema con él diciendo eso una y otra vez, es que él también es rico",

señalo mientras me lamía la mostaza. "

Y todos lo saben.

No me malinterpretes, la mayoría de la gente.

Que el también es rico.

No te equivoques El Patriarca, así es él sencillo-dijo Luke

Pero él no es uno de nosotros, con toda la plata que está en su casa es un hombre millonario, pobre no es ".

Cuando respondió Luke.

" _No dejes que te escuche decir eso. "" Es un hombre sencillo, ha vivido de otras maneras que tú no te imaginas.

Él sabe cuánto cuesta una barra de pan, eso es todo lo que importa, sabe lo que es la pobreza.

Pero también está cómodo con estos donantes, ¿verdad? ¿Y si no fue una recaudación de fondos para la fiesta? ¿Y si fue ... como un saque inicial para un desafío de la comunidad? ""

Sigue hablando , no tienes ni idea lo que dices, no lo conoces todavía, solo has leído parte de lo que dicen los medios " dijo Luke

Mientras busca en su bolsa de almuerzo." Galleta cubiertas de chocolate.

Yo"Sacudo la cabeza y me niego a creer lo que Luke está diciendo ".

Y me preguntó ¿quien en realidad es el Patriarca Ardlay.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Terminó mi día laboral pero mañana debo llegar temprano para continuar con el archivo del evento.

Todavía no puedo creer que en mi primer día de trabajo, el Patriarca me haya reconocido.

Me dirijo al computador para investigar más sobre William Ardlay.

Solo me ha interesado como se ve físicamente.

Lo que Luke me ha dicho me ha dejado más intrigada.

¿Quién es en realidad?

Me he propuesto conocer más a fondo, quizás no sea el tipo de hombre que yo me estoy imaginado, no debo juzgar a las personas por lo que tienen o como se ven.

Para mi sorpresa la biografía de William Ardlay no describe mucho.

Solo sabemos que en un hombre que ayuda a los demás, es un protector de los animales.

_¡Que más dice aquí!

¿Voluntario en África?

Me dispongo a leer el artículo sobre quién es William Ardlay.

"El multimillonario William Albert Ardlay a la edad de 26 años finalmente toma control de las empresas de la caudalosa familia Ardlay.

El joven y codiciado multimillonario será presentado a la sociedad en una fiesta realizada por la antes administradora de la fortuna, Madame Elroy.

Aunque al famoso magnate no se le ha podido fotografiar con alguna mujer, se dice que es un casanova,.

acusación que él desmintió en su entrevista por el Periódico Tribunal de Chicago.

Y nos recalcó que nos enfocáramos más en promover su evento social para recaudación de fondos para los niños de Somalia en Africa.

El Patriarca contó con la presencia de varios actores y actrices del cine y música.

La presencia de Angelina Jolie, quien todos sabemos es una fuerte activista y colaboradora a dicha causa.

El Joven Patriarca sabe de primera mano lo que es no tener que comer y sufrir la pobreza."

_¿Angelina Jolie?

Luke tiene razón, lo he juzgado sin saber nada de él, me he dejado llevar por solo la atracción física y amarillismo de la prensa.

Un día anterior

William Ardlay.

Todavía no lo puedo creer, hace dos años me encontraba cuidando de los animales, las personas con necesidades médicas en África.

Pero la muerte repentina de mi madre me hizo regresar y tomar responsabilidad de los negocios de la familia.

Mi padre está viejo y necesita descansar... haré que se sienta orgulloso de mi.

toda la familia depende del desarrollo de los negocios y de mi persona.

Ha llegado el día de tomar la presidencia del banco de Chicago y las responsabilidades de mantener todos los negocios como hasta ahora lo ha hecho mi padre.

He tenido un día ocupado con los socios y como si fuera poco tengo que revisar los currículos de la nueva nómina de empleados y asistente para George.

Me dispongo a leer cada uno de ellos, aunque todos tienen un alto nivel educativo para la posición, me llamó mucho la atención el de la señorita White.

Es una chica guapa, diferente al resto de las otras damas.

Su maestría no es para estar trabajando como asistente está demasiado calificada para la posición.

_Licencia en comunicaciones, ¿Master en la mujer?

¡Hum! Tengo curiosidad a que se refiere con master en la mujer.

_Pediré a George que la contrate, veremos que tanto sabe de todo lo que ha escrito en su currículo.

Es muy linda, haré que comience de inmediato.

_ Señorita Wendy, ¿podría venir a la oficina por favor?

Mientras El patriarca observaba el expediente y fotografía de Candy.

Su mente estaba imaginando fantasías, la hermosa aspirante para asistente del vicepresidente del banco es una bella rubia, ojos color verde cómo esmeraldas. Un delicado y brillado cutis.

Wendy tocó la puerta y recibió órdenes estrictas para que Candice White se presentará a trabajar de inmediato.

_ ¿De inmediato señor? ¿Sin correr su récord criminal?

_ Sin nada Wendy, solo llámele y pídale que se presente a trabajar mañana mismo si es posible.

_ Bien señor, así lo haré.

Siguiente día.

A comenzar un nuevo día, me pregunto si la señorita White se presentará el día de hoy.

Estaciono mi auto y me dirijo hacia el Lobby.

Como todas las mañanas, la misma persona me recibe con una amable sonrisa .

_ Buenos días Joven Ardlay.

_ Buenos días Johnson.

Como siempre Johnson abre la puerta de entrada, le he dicho que no es necesario pero él insiste.

Cuando estoy a punto de cruzar la línea de seguridad puedo observar a la señorita White.

"señorita White"

Es más linda en persona,.

me pregunto si así se vestirá todos los días, tiene un cuerpo hermoso pero ese atuendo no le ayuda para nada.

"¿se dirige al elevador? Señorita White.

Se ve nerviosa, la observo de pie a cabeza sin que ella se dé cuenta.

¿Por qué estará tan nerviosa?

No sé qué me pasa con ella. Aun así me atrae y mucho.

Mientras subimos al octavo piso del edificio, la señorita White no deja de mover sus manos, su lenguaje corporal me indica que está nerviosa, ¿será por mi presencia o porque le teme a los elevadores?

Sus muslos se marcan con ese vestido negro .

Llegando a mi oficina, tengo que poner toda la atención en el evento.

_George puedes venir a mi oficina.

necesitamos resolver el problema de la cantidad de dinero que tenemos disponible para la cena.

_Pero William $5.000 dólares no es suficiente, quieres invitar a todos los millonarios de Chicago, senadores, actores y actrices.

_ debemos hacerlo George, sino todos los fondos los invertiremos en una fiesta de gala.

Y lo que necesitamos es recaudar fondos , no para darles el placer de poner su trasero en un cojín de plumas.

Necesito que hagas esto posible, para eso tenemos el personal capacitado.

_ ¿Pero quien crees que hará eso? lo que exiges en un milagro.

Tendría que acortar muchos gastos en camareros, cocineros, meseros y cambiar la calidad de vino.

_George no es la primera vez que hacemos esto y, lo hemos logrado.

Así que hermano, me conoces perfectamente y sabes que no cederé así de fácil.

_ William sino es por el amor que tengo a la familia y a ti , hubiera renunciado hace mucho.

_ ¡Gracias hermano, igual te quiero!

_ definitivamente contigo no se puede.

_¿Porque estas tan molesto?lo hemos hecho antes y lo hemos logrado.

George, me parece que la señorita White es la persona indicada de encargarse del presupuesto, banquete y la lista de invitados.

_ ¿White?

_ Si... tu nueva asistente, rayos George ha estado pasándote llamadas toda la mañana y no has sido capaz de notarlo .

_ ¿y quién la contrató?

_ Yo lo hice. Necesitabas una con urgencia, su currículo es excelente.

_ ¿estas seguro que la contrataste por sus cualidades educativas? o

¿personales?

_Por Dios George, mírala-

tengo que aguantar el deseo de decirle que provoca algo en mí.

Y no es precisamente atendiendo una lista de invitados.

Ya casi es hora de salida, necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Cuando camino hacia la terraza del edificio, la señorita White se encuentra junto a Luke nuestro asistente de relaciones públicas.

_ ¿trabajando y merendando?

Me quedaré un poco para observarla.

Cuando veo que la mostaza de su emparedado se le ha corrido por los labios.

Humm, que manera tan sensual de limpiarlo de su boca y chuparse el dedo.

Cuando una voz me saca de mi pensamiento erótico con la señorita White.

_ William, lo he decidido será la señorita Candice White y Luke Kavanaugh quienes lleven este proyecto.

Continuara...

Espero que puedan entenderé la trama.

Esta historia como lo dije antes es erótica, si a usted no le gusta este tipo de novelas por favor obténgase a leer.

Esta historia es mi autoría sin involucrar terceros. La historia está clasificada T solo para adultos con mente abierta.


	3. Chapter 3

Candy.

Fabuloso( sarcasmo)ahora debo trabajar en el proyecto del evento,tendré que tomar decisiones importantes.

Mi jefe el señor Villers tiene muchas expectativas en mí, no solo él, en realidad es el Patriarca William Albert Ardlay quien me ha entregado en mis manos lo más importante para él.

¿Pero como haré para manejar ese presupuesto $5.000 dólares no es suficiente para todo lo que él planea crear.

Luke era el indicado para llevar el control de este proyecto, hubiera sido más fácil si solamente lo asistiera.

Pero he aceptado y no lo defraudaré.

No solamente por él ,sino por todos los niños, el hambre y las enfermedades que sufren en los países de Africa.

Hay tanto que se puede hacer si trabajamos en un buen evento con las celebridades y los millonarios de la ciudad.

Todavía no me perdono el haberlo juzgado mal.

(Hace pocas horas atrás)

_ Señorita White, puede venir a mi oficina por favor.

¿Que se le ofrecerá a mi jefe?

Caminé hacia la oficina del vicepresidente del banco, para mi sorpresa el Patriarca estaba sentando en la silla de mando.

Viste un traje negro con corbata gris y una camisa blanca.

Su vestimenta es impecable, dejaría con la boca abierta a cualquier mujer en este momento.

_ adelante señorita White.

Queremos hacerle una propuesta que estoy seguro aceptará .

_ ¿queremos?

¿Quiere decir que el señor Ardlay está de acuerdo con esto?

Lo observo y el me mira de pie a cabeza, esa mirada es intimidante.

Pero debo ser fuerte y demostrar que las mujeres somos capaces y podemos desempeñar cualquier trabajo al igual que los hombres.

_diga señor.

_ queremos que usted se encargue del proyecto para la fiesta de recaudación de fondos, por orden del Joven William.

_ Pero quien les ha dicho que soy capaz de llevar el control de un proyecto de esa magnitud.

Además , Luke ha estado trabajando por meses en esto y no sería justo para él.

No creo que le agrade la idea.

_ Señorita White. ¿no confía en usted misma ?

Su currículo dice lo contrario de la actitud que está tomando en este momento.

_ Disculpe señor William.

_ Puede llamarme Albert.

_ ¿Albert?

bien señor Albert, Luke ha trabajado en este proyecto y no creo que sea justo sacarlo.

_ ¿Y quién le dijo que será removido?

Trabajará con usted bajo su mando.

_ Candice, no se construya barreras usted misma, tómelo como un reto en su carrera profesional.

_ Pero señor Villers, si acepto este proyecto será con condiciones.

_ ¿condiciones? Usted no está en la posición de poner condiciones para eso se le paga un salario.

_ Pues si lo acepto será con condiciones, cuando fui contratada fue para ser su asistente, no para llevar proyectos que nadie ha sido capaz de realizar.

Porque usted al final rechaza las propuestas.

Oh miércoles, en que momento dije todo esto.

Seré despedida, y ahora que haré.

_ Señorita White, cálmese, siéntese por favor.

Estoy seguro George trabajará junto a usted y le tomará en cuenta todas sus opiniones.

¿Cierto George?

El señor Villers le lanza una mirada fulminante al Patriarca.

Debo tranquilizarme, respirar profundo, no debo perder la calma, este trabajo es muy importante para mi.

Cuando me siento en la silla se escucha un sonido que proviene de mi falda.

_¡Oh rayos! Lo que me faltaba.

_ ¿todo bien señorita White?

_ No señor...

Acaba de sucederme un accidente.

¿Me puedo retirar?... Por favor.

En este momento lo que quiero es desaparecer, la falda se me ha descosido hasta más de mitad de pierna.

Y él parece que le agrada lo que me ha sucedido, su mirada penetrante no cesa de verme como si me estuviera desnudando con su mirada.

_ señorita White, puede retirarse.

Pídale a Wendy que la asista y regrese.

quiero verla en mi oficina después de su almuerzo.

Salgo como puedo tratando de cerrar mi falda.

Me pregunto que se estará imaginado, trato de salir de frente, la abertura de mi falda es por la parte de atrás.

Cuando me giro para terminar de salir de la oficina, tropiezo con Luke.

_" Mierda"

Por sostener la carpeta y no tirar los documentos al piso, me olvido de mi falda, dejando mis piernas y parte de mi trasero descubierto.

Ahora si quiero que la tierra me trague en este momento.

Cuando de pronto siento unas suaves manos cerca de mi cintura.

Es él quien me está cubriendo con su saco de lino fino.

_ señorita White, sostenga mi saco y diríjase hasta el baño de damas, enviaré a Wendy por una falda nueva.

¿Talla 4?

Ha como puedo le respondo, estoy más nerviosa que la primera vez que me saludó .

No sé si es por la vergüenza, o por haberlo tenido tan cerca.

Su perfume a madera y sándalo es embriagante, ¡Ummm, huele delicioso!

William

No dejo de pensar en la señorita White, su piel tan suave.

¡Qué momento!.

he podido ver sus deliciosas piernas y un poco más.

Desde que la contraté he tenido fantasías con ella.

Como deseo besar uno a uno sus pies, besarla poco a poco hasta llegar a su vagina y hacerla gemir, sentir sus suaves y sedosos labios en mi polla.

Humm, solo de pensarlo me tiene excitado.

_ William, William...

¿Me estas escuchando?

_ George, por supuesto que sí, sé que debemos recortar los gastos para la fundación de África.

Pero sabes mi respuesta, y es No.

_ No me has puesto atención ni un carajo, estoy presentando la propuesta de la inversión en New York con el gobernador del estado, y tú me sales con la fundación de África.

_ dejemos los negocios y enfoquémonos en la fundación, quieres.

¿Qué vas hacer? Dejaras que la señorita White decida o ¿te opondrás como siempre?

¡Ja! la chica tiene agallas, te habló como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes-Ha ha ha.

_ Si, y seguro eso te agrada, o ¿me equivoco?

Debo reconocer que tiene temperamento, actitud.

¿Y cómo salió con el accidente de su falda?

_ Wendy fue a comprar otra falda para ella.

Pobre chica estaba tan nerviosa, que podría jurar estaba temblando.

_ Al parecer Wendy ha regresado, pídele que haga venir a Candice.

_ Tranquilo hermano déjala que tome su almuerzo.

_ William, entre más pronto dejemos claro cómo se organizaran las fechas y la lista de invitados, será mucho mejor.

Quiero irme a casa, ¡tengo una familia que me espera William!

Camino hacia la ventana que da vista a las oficinas.

La señorita White ya está en su escritorio, la hare venir.

George tiene razón, necesito enfocarme en este evento y dejar mis fantasías sexuales a un lado.

_ Wendy, haga venir a la señorita White por favor.

_ Candice,los señores quieren verte.

_ adelante Candice .

_ ¿me mando a llamar señor?

_Candice,este proyecto es suyo y estoy de acuerdo con sus condiciones.

hable con Luke pónganse de acuerdo.

También antes de irse pase por la oficina de recursos humanos, recibirá un celular y una laptop para que guarde toda la información.

Y estemos en contacto.

Solicitaré un nuevo email para usted.

_ puedo hacer una pregunta , ¿si me permiten hablar ?

_ por supuesto Candice.

_ ¿cuantos días tengo Para presentar el proyecto?

_ Para el Viernes, si es posible.

_¿en dos días ?

_ si por eso necesitamos que comience de inmediato.

Continuará.

Gracias por leer.

Me gustaría escribir los capítulos más largos, pero pierdo inspiración y prefiero termínalo ha continuar escribiendo sin inspiración.

Dios les bendiga.

Xo!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

William.

Viernes por la mañana.

_ Wendy, por favor acompáñeme a la presentación para los agricultores y pequeños empresarios el día de hoy a las 2:00 de la tarde.

_ Señor, de eso precisamente quiero hablarle.

Su hermana, la señorita Rosemary llamó para decir que llegaría a tiempo, para acompañarlo a la entrevista.

_ Valla por fin dio señales de vida, solo espero que este a tiempo.

En ese caso no se preocupé Wendy, solo ponga los documentos en orden para mi presentación, lo tengo en el archivo privado del laptop.

_ Sí señor, enseguida lo hare.

_ ¿Wendy, a qué horas es la reunión del proyecto con la señorita White?

_ A las 10:00 am señor.

_ Bien Wendy, gracias.

Finalmente Rosemary tomará la responsabilidad y cumplirá la promesas que hizo a nuestro padre, de apoyarme en todos los proyectos para mantener el patrimonio e imagen de la familia Ardlay.

El momento de la presentación de la señorita White ha llegado.

Tengo muchas expectativas en ella.

Confió ciegamente, se que presentará un proyecto extraordinario.

Le he visto trabajar hasta tarde, incluso sin Luke, este proyecto es completamente de ella.

No puedo olvidar el incidente del miércoles por la mañana.

Todavía siento en mi piel su aroma a jazmín, su piel tan suave y delicada.

uff, y ese delicioso trasero, bendito Luke que se atravesó justo en el momento que iba saliendo de la oficina.

¡Umh! si así como se ve esta de delicioso me hará venir en seguida, pero volvería a hacerle mía y le mostraría la gloria.

Solo de imaginarlo me estoy poniendo duro, mi hueso saborea su humectada vagina.

_ William, William... ¿estas escuchando?

¡Despierta!

_ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Desde qué horas están aquí?

_ Despreocúpate, hace unos minutos.

Pero creo saber en qué estás pensando William, este proyecto es muy importante, por favor concéntrate.

_ Te pareces a mi padre.

UF!... mira eso nada más, ¿cómo me puedo concentrar con semejante monumento de mujer? Ese vestido color purpura pegado a su piel, con cremallera por la parte trasera, que moldean su exquisito trasero.

La señorita White comienza con su presentación, por más que trato de concentrarme no me es posible, cada vez que mueve sus labios y los humedece siento la dulzura de ellos en mi polla.

¡Oh! que deliciosa sensación, mi pantalón parece abrirse estoy más que listo Para comerme su concha, sus labios tan suave, los succiono uno a uno...abro sus labios interiores y los saboreo con mi legua hasta llegar a su clítoris y sentir su aroma y saborear el jugo de su piel.

Humm, si nena así, córrete en mis labios.

Ahora me toca a mí... poco a poco baja la bragueta de mi pantalón, saca mi polla y comienza a jugar con ella, coloca sus manos en ella.

Desliza sus labios suavemente y comienza a succionarme, uff... ahhhh, su movimiento es placentero, con sus manos cubre y mueve lo que no alcanza a tragar de mi polla, ¡Hum! como deseo empujarla toda, pero no quiero lastimar su apretada garganta.

Cuando estoy a punto de correrme en su boca.

Una voz me saca de mi húmeda fantasía.

_Auch! ¿Qué sucede George?

_ Tú y yo hablaremos después.

Por Dios, pero en qué momento se terminó la presentación.

_Gracias señorita White, fue espectacular.

_ ¡Bravo!

Me levanto de mi silla aplaudiendo y me doy cuenta que soy el único que lo hace.

—William, la pregunta de la señorita White es si estás de acuerdo con el nombre de la fundación.

—Perdón señorita White, ¿cuál es la pregunta nuevamente?

Oh Dios esa mirada, tan seductora y la vez fulminante.

—Touch your Heart/ toca tu corazón

¿Está de acuerdo con el nombre?

—Por supuesto, me parece Perfecto.

—Y ¿qué le pareció la propuesta completa?

—Estamos de acuerdo en todo señorita White su presentación es fenomenal.

¿No es así William?- preguntó George mientras con su pie me da un golpe en mi rodilla.

El golpe fue de sorpresa que no pude evitar quejarme.

— "Auch" eso dolió.

—Señores y Señoras, pueden retirarse, señorita White ha hecho un trabajo extraordinario y ahora si me permite, necesito hablar unas palabras a solas con el Patriarca.

—Señor por la noche le enviaré el presupuesto para la música.

—Gracias señorita White.

La verdad es que no sé qué más decir, no he puesto atención para nada todo lo que ha explicado, y por primera vez estoy avergonzado.

En este momento se porque George quiere quedarse a solas conmigo.

—¿qué carajo pasa contigo? he visto esa mirada antes y sé que estabas en una de tus fantasías sexuales.

—Cálmate George, debo reconocer que me conoces muy bien.

¿Pero qué puedo hacer? ¿La has visto lo hermosa que es?

Te das cuenta, parece que me está provocando. ¿Si vistes su vestido?

—No, no me percaté del vestido.

Pero tú sí.

Esa chica trabajó largas horas, hasta media noche por tener este proyecto a tiempo para hoy, lo menos que pudiste haber hecho es concentrarte por una vez en tu vida.

—Basta George, ya no soy un adolescente.

—Pues comienza a demostrarlo.

George salió furioso de la sala de conferencia.

Pero tiene razón, debo sacarme a la señorita White de mi mente y comportarme como lo que soy, el Presidente de esta empresa y el Patriarca de la familia Ardlay.

Camino a mi oficina y lo primero que me encuentro es a la señorita White, un poco inclinada llenando un vaso con agua de la máquina.

¿Dios porque me castigas así?

Y más enviando a esta mujer tan hermosa hacia mí.

Cuando justo estoy por pasar junto a ella.

Me detiene.

— ¡Albert!...

¿Albert?

¡Oh no, hasta decirme Albert lo escucho sexy!

—Señorita White, quiero agradecerle por todo su tiempo y dedicación al proyecto, es un buen nombre "Toca tu corazón"

—¡gracias señor!

—Por favor, continúe llamándome Albert.

—Solo si usted me dice Candy, y deja de decirme señorita White-dijo con una voz dulce y cerca a mi oído...

Cuando se aleja de mi, puedo observar el movimiento de sus caderas que me invitan a perderme entre ellas.

Después de haber tenido una maravillosa y húmeda mañana.

Tengo la conferencia de prensa en la hacienda y la reunión con los agricultores, no es justo que a estas personas se les pague un salario tan indignante.

Son los que más trabajan en mi criterio personal.

Trabajan de sol a sol, son quienes cultivan las frutas y verduras que llevamos a nuestras mesas para el almuerzo o cena.

Los empresarios no se ponen de acuerdo para pagarle lo que se merecen.

( horas más tarde)

Cuando estoy a punto de hacer mi entrada en la hacienda ya están los medios esperando por mí.

Como si esta reunión no se tratara para los jornaleros.

Esto no es para mí, es para ellos.

—Wilson, por favor no se detenga hasta que estemos un poco a alejados de las cámaras.

ahí esta ese reportero, Bryson.

No quiero responder a sus preguntas... son tan...sin sentido.

—William, que gusto verte.

—Rosemary, hace varios meses que no te habías dignado a acompañarme en este tipo de reuniones, creí que habías olvidado tu promesa.

—ya por favor no te quedes ahí y acomoda tu camisa que daremos inicio en 5 minutos.

Prepárate porque Bryson está aquí.

—Lo sé, acabo de verle, era el primero tratando de detener el auto, para hacer sus preguntas infantiles.

—vamos, es hora.

—Buenas tardes, sean todos bienvenidos.

El presidente del banco y las empresas Ardlay, primeramente hablará de lo que se trata el proyecto para prestaciones a pequeños empresarios, seguidamente responderá a sus preguntas.

Por favor demos la Bienvenida al Joven William Albert Ardlay.

—Gracias Rosemary... buenas tardes, en sus sillas hemos dejado un folder con la propuesta para grandes y pequeños empresarios.

Una taza baja de intereses para quienes se animen a abrir su propio negocio...

Terminé mi discurso, todo iba muy bien hasta que Bryson comenzó con sus preguntas sin sentido.

—Patriarca Ardlay, me imagino que le consto mucho dinero esa camisa de seda, como para traerla a esta lugar donde está lleno de ganado y aves.

—No, joven Bryson, he venido directo desde mi oficina, para cumplir con mis compromisos.

—Y esas botas deben haberle costado una fortuna.

—Probablemente sí.

¿Tiene alguna pregunta referente a lo que nos interesa y por lo que estamos aquí?

—me imagino que los intereses son altos para los préstamos, especialmente para los pequeños empresarios.

—al parecer no ha leído la información que se les ha proporcionado a ustedes, los medios de comunicación.

Pero permítame explicarte un poco.

Para los pequeños y nuevos empresarios la taza de interés será de 1%.

La nota del periódico de esta tarde dice lo siguiente:

Después del discurso de esta mañana.

El Patriarca de la familia William Ardlay, todos los agricultores quedaron satisfechos.

Ofreciendo la tasa más baja de intereses desde 1989.

Valla finalmente Bryson sacó un buen reportaje.

Muy eficiente, en primera columna del periódico Tribunal de Chicago.

Son las dos de la mañana y estoy pensando en ella.

Antes me preguntaba qué es lo ¿que me atrae más de ella?

No solamente es su belleza, también es tierna y dulce, con un gran corazón y pasión por ayudar a los demás.

Especialmente en este proyecto.

"Touch your Heart " (toca tu corazón)

El nombre de la fundación es perfecto.

Toda la planeación es impecable.

—Pensando en voz alta- preguntó una delicada voz femenina.

Continuará...

mis bellas, preciosas gracias por seguir apoyando la historia de los rubios.

Dios nos bendiga y guarde.

XO!


	5. Chapter 5

Capituló 5

Candice.

Son las 8:00 pm de la noche y sigo aquí en esta oficina trabajando largas horas.

Estoy cansada, lo que deseo en este momento es ir y tomar una copa de vino al restaurante más cercano.

Luke ha abandonado el proyecto, por lo que me han designado otra asistente, Weisha es una joven entusiasta con deseos de devorar el mundo al igual que yo.

― Weisha, es hora de irnos... te invito a una copa de vino al restaurante que está enseguida.

La veo cansada, y niega con la cabeza, solo desea ir a descansar, pero le insisto tanto que termina accediendo.

― Pero solo una, mañana debemos regresar para terminar el proyecto y la lista de invitados... han confirmado varios actores y cantantes famosos.

¡Escucha esto!... Jlo y Mark Anthony han confirmado su asistencia.

― y que de Angeline Jolie, si confirmó ¿cierto?

― no fue necesario, ella misma llamó para avisar que contáramos con su presencia.

― esa mujer es digna de admiración.

Vamos es hora , ya quiero salir de aquí.

Cuando caminamos por los pasillos del banco, la oficina del Patriarca está con las luces apagadas, se ha ido temprano por su entrevista con los agricultores.

Cada día me sorprende, por medio de mi jefe el señor Villers me di cuenta que la taza de intereses del banco lo bajo a 1%.

―¿Candice en que piensas? no me estas prestando atención .

― oh, perdona... en la clase de yoga que tenía programada para hoy.

¿Será que mi maestra estará todavía esperándome?

― ni se te ocurra invitarme.

Weisha tiene razón solo tomaremos una copa de vino, comeremos una ensalada y nos iremos a descansar.

cuando terminamos nos ponemos de acuerdo y despedimos para estar en la oficina a las 8:00 am.

Al llegar la mañana, lo primero que encuentro en mi celular es un email del señor Villers, preguntando por el presupuesto para el banquete.

Es justamente lo que vamos a cuadrar el día de hoy.

¡Ash! es exasperante al igual que su amigo, el Patriarca.

Aunque ayer se miraba incómodo, avergonzado, no me quitaba la mirada, algunas veces hasta podría jurar que me desviste con ella.

¿Pero ahora porque te quejas Candy? ¿Que no era eso lo que querías?

Mi subconsciente me reprocha. Si fue por él que busqué ese empleo.

Todavía no puedo creer que he rechazado la oferta de mi padre, tendría mi propia oficina y mi propio personal trabajando para mi.

Si él supiera la verdad, no se si me aceptaría o rechazaría.

Pero no quiero pensar en eso.

Debo ponerme al 100 en esto.

Llegando a la oficina, Weisha ya me espera con un café fuerte de Starbucks bien frío y fuerte, necesitaré la cafeína en mi cerebro.

― Candy ya nos falta poco, quiero retirarme tengo una cita con mi novio.

Creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

― ¿Que, salir con mi novio? Imposible... solo existe en mis sueños.

― ha, ha, ha, No puedo creer que una mujer guapa e inteligente Como tú esté soltera.

― Pues aunque no lo creas lo estoy.

― bien te veré el Lunes.

―Ciao querida.

Tengo planes de tomar mi clase de yoga, sino lo hago mi maestra me cancelará por completo y no puedo darme el lujo de perderla, para mantener este empleo y la cabeza fría la necesito.

La mayoría del personal se ha retirado, por lo que sacó de mi maleta mi carpeta de yoga y mi ropa...unos leggings, un top de strapless con rallas de colores y mis tenis blancos, me colocó una camisa larga para cubrir mi trasero para que no se den cuenta que no estoy usando panties.

Al cruzar la puerta de seguridad, el señor Johnson me despide con una bella sonrisa, es un afroamericano de edad, todo un caballero.

Tomo un taxi para llegar a tiempo a mi clase.

No han pasado ni diez minutos cuando mi jefe el señor Villers me esta llenando el buzón de emails.

por una mierda, ni en mi día de descanso puedo tomar mi clase de yoga

Me salgo furiosa de la clase cuando comienza a caer otro email.

"Señorita White por favor regrese a la oficina y recoja mi carpeta de los documentos para el negocio de New York"

Lo que me faltaba ahora debo de regresar, no lo pienso ni dos veces cuando tomo el autobús qué pasa cerca del banco, cuando trato de buscar el pase para pasarlo por la máquina , me doy cuenta que he dejado mi maleta en el estudio de yoga.

El chofer me sonríe y me mira de pie a cabeza.

― por un carajo he dejado mi maleta en el estudio de Yoga .

El hombre me sonríe y me permite pasar.

Cuando bajo de inmediato del autobús y pasó a la oficina, el tipo que está de guardia se quiere hacer el gracioso.

― ¡¿De regreso señorita White?! Parece que quiere quedar bien y hacer puntos.

Le sonrió sarcásticamente y con una mirada le quito la cara de gracioso que se carga.

No estoy en este momento para soportar bromas de mal gusto.

Al llegar a las oficinas, solo el personal de limpieza se encuentra, ni siquiera han notado que he entrado, por lo que agradezco, no tengo mi camiseta y estoy mostrando toda mi espalda y abdomen.

Entró a la oficina de mi jefe y sacó los documentos que me ha pedido le envíe por email.

Cuando me dirijo a la oficina donde están las máquinas, copiadoras y fax lo veo de espaldas en su oficina.

El Patriarca está parado frente a su escritorio, viste un Jean azul suéter negro y una chamarra cafe.

Oh Dios mío pero que trasero tan marcado, y esos largos muslos

Trato de pasar cuidadosamente.

Cuando estoy escaneando los documentos la máquina se enciende y hace su calentamiento por lo que ha hecho un ruido en la silenciosa oficina, por lo general en un día normal este sonido no importaría, pero al no haber movimiento se escucha fuertemente.

Cuando termino de enviar el documento, lo tengo a él frente a mi.

― ¡Buenas tardes Candy!, ¿la estamos haciendo trabajar demasiado?

Me volteo y pego un brinco, no lo esperaba tener tan cerca y menos en estas fachas,es el tipo de hombre que te escanea de pie a cabeza y en este momento me evade la mirada.

Tiene ojos de supermán, seguramente ya se dió cuenta que no traigo bragas.

― Patriarca, no esperaba verlo en Sábado en la oficina.

― creí que le había dicho que no me llamara así.

Por supuesto que ya noto que no tengo bragas, siempre me ha hablado mirándome a los ojos y ahora está mirando hacia la carpeta.

Y es extraño porque no sentí vergüenza cuando pasé la puerta de seguridad, pero estando frente a él es todo lo contrario.

Y la verdad que así cómo está vestido, y limpio de su cara lo que deseo es lanzarme en sus brazos, tirarlo sobre la mesa de conferencia y subirme sobre él.

Pero debo quitarme estas fantasías sexuales con él. Todavía me faltan 3 meses para cumplir mi tesis y esto es una clase que debo aprobar con excelente calificación.

Debo demostrarle a mi padre que puedo valerme sola.

Yo espero que el salga de la oficina, pero no se mueve para ningún lado.

― disculpe por mi ropa, he venido directo de mi clase de yoga y salí sin mi maleta.

― me imagino que George la hizo regresar, en unas ocasiones puede ser fastidioso.

Pero es un buen tipo.

Lo que deseo es que salga, me siento desnuda con esta ropa.

Se acerca más a mi y me pide que le muestre el presupuesto del banquete para la fiesta de la fundación.

― también quiero agradecerte por todo lo que estás haciendo para la fundación, el nombre es Perfecto.

Cuando te contraté sabía que eras buena candidata.

Aunque George haya pensado lo contrario.

― ¿y que piensa el señor Villers?

― que te contraté por lo hermosa que eres.

Así o más claro, cómo debo tomar esto... como un cumplido o solo se burla de mi

"Si Candy, como si este hombre tan galante que se cae de sabroso se fijaría en ti"

― ¡Perdón!

Mierda mi subconsciente me ha traicionado y lo he dicho en voz alta.

Me llevo la mano a mi frente y tapo mis ojos con mis dedos, los entre abro y pregunto:

― ¿dije eso en voz alta? Otra vez no.

― me temo que si.

Cuando camina hacia mi y toma los documentos que están justamente frente a mis caderas, esta vez me observa de pie a cabeza con esa mirada lujuriosa.

Cuando de pronto el sonido de su celular lo distrae de que sabe Dios se está imaginando .

Definitivamente es un hombre exasperante, no se puede saber lo que piensa.

Continuará...

Gracias mis lectoras bellas, espero les haya gustado... pronto las fantasías de Albert y Candy se harán realidad.

Dedicado a todas las fans de los rubios, Especial para la escritora Tuty quien me preguntó por actualización.

Bendiciones XO!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

William.

―Pensando en voz alta dijo una voz femenina.

Mi celular no ha dejado de sonar, tengo 3 llamadas perdidas por lo que ha llamado la atención de Rosemary.

―¿no piensas contestar?

― ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora de la madrugada?

Mi hermana menor Rosemary es como yo insistente siempre preguntando lo que no debe.

―es Amanda, pero no tengo ánimos de hablar con ella.

La verdad es que no dejo de pensar en la señorita White, desde ayer en su presentación, no puedo sacarme de mi cabeza sus hermosas curvas.

Y ese hermoso vestido purpura que ínsita a hacerla mía.

Sábado por la mañana.

He decidido saber más de Candice, este deseo de tenerla me está consumiendo.

Por lo que me dirijo a las oficinas para releer su currículo cuidadosamente.

Estoy perdido en mis pensamientos cuando escucho un sonido en el cuarto de máquinas.

¡Es extraño! cuando llegue no había nadie solo el personal de limpieza.

Cuando me dirijo a la oficina de máquinas, la señorita White esta de espaldas colocando el papel en la impresora...con ese hermoso corazón que figura su voluminoso trasero y sus bellas piernas.

mmm...me muerdo los labios porque me doy cuenta que no está usando bragas... ¡Oh Dios mío pero que cosa más rica!

Solo de imaginarla sin bragas me estoy poniendo duro.

¿Pero que me pasa con esta mujer?

Se pone nerviosa cada vez que estoy cerca, y no me queda la menor duda que es por mí.

Su subconsciente la ha traicionado.

Y ha dicho algo sobre mí que ha logrado ponerme nervioso.

―¿Puede mostrarme el presupuesto para la música?

―señor Ardlay... quiero decir Albert.

―Si Albert aquí esta.

―Interesante ¿y cómo piensa cubrir los gastos para traer al señor Burgh?

―déjelo en mis manos, yo me encargaré de todo.

Cuando regreso el folder a la mesa, mi mano siente el calor de su cuerpo...

Es una mujer hermosa.

No está usando maquillaje, se ve tan jovencita.

Cuando la contraté no preste atención a su edad.

Su cutis muestra unos 23 a 24 años.

Me despido de ella, ya no podría permanecer ni un minuto más cerca de ella, en este momento lo que deseo es subirla al escritorio y succionar esos hermosos pezones que se marcan en sus senos voluminosos.

No sé cómo esconder mi polla está en plena erección.

Salgo del edificio a tomar aire fresco, el ambiente con la señorita White estaba extremadamente caliente.

Mi obsesión por meterme en sus bragas comienza a preocuparme.

Necesito hablar con la única persona de confianza, Jason Morgan quien es mi amigo, consejero y Psicólogo.

Después de leer cuidadosamente el currículo de la señorita Candice White

Me doy cuenta que se ha graduado de licenciatura en comunicación.

¿En la universidad de Yale?

Rosemary estudió en esa Universidad, se de primera mano que no es una Universidad cualquiera, es una de las mejores de los Estados Unidos.

Se graduó el mismo año que Rosemary. ¿Pero continúa sus estudios?

¿Porque razón llegó a este banco, a las empresas Ardlays?

Sabía que es una mujer sobre calificada para tomar esta posición, pero lo que jamás pensé, es que está a tres meses de terminar su doctorado en derecho.

La conversación con Rosemary me ha dejado preocupado.

Definitivamente necesito alejarme unos días de la oficina... es necesario alejarme unos días de ella.

Domingo por la noche.

"Conversación con Rosemary"

―William ¿Candice Tredeau está trabajando en el banco contigo?

―¿!quieres decir la señorita White!? ¿Tú la recomendaste?

―No, pero sabía que por su currículo George la contrataría.

Aunque solo estará unos meses con ustedes.

―¿unos meses?

―¡Si! Está a punto de terminar su doctorado en derecho.

Necesita tres meses de entrenamiento en empresas.

Tú sabes,requisito para demostrar que podemos desenvolvernos en cualquier ámbito laboral.

Le ofrecí mi ayuda pero no aceptó, dijo que quería valerse por sí misma.

Es una chica de admirar, su pasión por ayudar al más necesitado y no valerse del apellido de su padre la hace aún más admirable.

― y ¿porque decidió trabajar en las empresas Ardlay?

― por tu pasión, y tu fundación de Africa.

En su currículo no ha usado el apellido de su padre y ahora entiendo porque. Es una mujer muy bella e inteligente.

No podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando.

La señorita White es nada más y nada menos que la hija de Pierre Tradeau ex ministro de Vancouver.

He decidido tomarme una semana de descanso, estoy agotado de tanto trabajo, reuniones y conferencias.

He llamado a mi mejor amigo para encontrarnos.

Además necesito sus consejos.

Lunes por la mañana.

Al amanecer, lo primero que hice fue avisarle a George que no me presentare a las empresas por motivos personales.

He tomado el vuelo de las 10:00 am que me llevará a la ciudad de New York.

La limosina de Mason y su chofer ya me están esperando en el aeropuerto.

―Buenas tardes señor Ardlay.

―Buenas tardes Chris... por favor lléveme al departamento de Manhattan.

―El señor Morgan lo espera en su oficina joven.

―No se preocupe Chris,hablaré con Mason.

He llegado a las 3:00 pm, lo que necesito es darme un baño de agua fría y tomar un trago de Wiski...

Para las 8:00 pm tengo a mi amigo Mason en la puerta de mi apartamento, con una botella de vino y un par de chicas imaginarias.

Sabe perfectamente que me cuido del escándalo público...

―William, finalmente te decidiste venir a visitarme.

―sabes que no estoy aquí por diversión, quiero hablar contigo como mi consejero.

―Bueno pero primero vamos a tomar una copa.

―¡Nah! Necesitamos algo más fuerte porque lo que tengo que contarte no me lo vas a creer.

Comienzo a platicarle todo lo que he hecho desde que tomé control de las empresas, los eventos de beneficencia.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que tocamos el tema de mi perdición, ¡las mujeres!

―Hay una chica, trabaja en el banco... llegó como caída del cielo, muy bella hermano, con unas caderas y unos labios carnosos, que ya te imaginaras mis fantasías sexuales.

Mason es la única persona conquien puedo hablar de todo.

Es mi psicólogo, por lo que sabe de mis fantasías y juguetes sexuales.

De mi cuarto azul del terror y placer.

Que por cierto lo tengo a pocos pasos del lugar donde me encuentro en este momento.

―Bien y que hay de malo que te haya llegado esa mujer caída del cielo como tú lo dices.

―¡de malo nada y todo hermano! Es una interna de la Universidad de Yale.

―¿y qué hay de malo en eso?

―¿que que hay de malo? Es muy joven tiene 24 años y es hija del primer ex ministro de Canadá y tú sabes que yo me cuido de no estar en escándalos, amarillismo de la prensa, por mi apellido, las empresas y mi padre.

No puedo crear escándalos por el apellido Ardlay y menos con la hija de una persona importante.

Y lo que es peor, desde que la conocí no he podido sacármela de mis pensamientos ni de mi polla.

El deseo es tan grande que no quiero responder las llamadas de Amanda.

―¡Uf! Eso sí es problema...

Que tenga 24 años no lo veo tan descabellado tú tienes 27 años.

―Vamos Mason tú sabes que tengo 34 años.

―Al menos los medios dicen que tienes 27 y así déjalo para que te complicas, además es la edad que aparentas.

Este es el trabajo de Mason, convencerme que las cosas saldrán bien aunque todo parezca lo contrario.

Pero no me puedo engañar, ella es muy joven y es una chica de buena familia. Ahora entiendo el acento extranjero.

―ya tengo curiosidad por conocerla, creo que haré un viaje a Chicago Cuando regreses.

Pero amigo despreocúpate no hay nada que un par de piernas y un sabroso bizcocho no puedan solucionar, estas cargado y necesitas desahogar.

Es por eso que te sientes atraído por ella.

¡Vamos!... ¡desde cuando los deseos por una mujer te han preocupado!

―tienes razón, pero por favor se discreto... sabes que siempre hay reporteros detrás de mí, tratando de cogerme con las manos en las piernas de alguna chica.

Han pasado 2 días y me estoy volviendo loco pensando en ella.

Cuando mi celular privado muestra la notificación de un texto de Mason.

"¿Estás listo?

¡Regalo en la mesa!"

Paso a ducharme y me dirijo a su mansión en las afueras de la Ciudad.

Cuando me acerco a la entrada, el guardia de seguridad conoce mi auto y no necesita que me identifique.

Veremos si Mason sigue teniendo buenos gustos con las chicas.

Continuara.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Creo que la historia necesita un poco de tensión.

Como pueden darse cuenta, Candy no es ninguna interesada, no ha llegado a las empresas Ardlay por dinero. Ha llegado porque le gusta el Patriarca desde que lo miro en las revistas de farándula y periódicos.

Besos, bendiciones XO!

saludos a todas las chicas que siguen esta historia.

Gaby Lezu

Ana Isela

el broche

Yuleni Paredes gracias por tu hermoso comentario Muacks

Guests.

Gaby W Andrew .. gracias por siempre comentar y apoyarme

Loreley, estos rubios están con ganas pero le pondremos un poco de drama.

pivoine 3 kiss and hugs my friend.

Tuty

Enamorada

venezolana lopez

Elsy82

Karito

Chidamami

Mabolla15

Dios les bendiga.


	7. Chapter 7

Capituló 7

Candice.

Este hombre me pone nerviosa y obviamente ya se dió cuenta de ello, y para mi mala suerte la ninfa que llevo dentro me ha traicionado y dicho en voz alta que se cae de sabroso.

Aunque esto me haya avergonzado, he podido darme cuenta que le gusto, su bragueta estaba a punto de abrirse" uff pero que miembro tan dotado".

Finalmente he enviado los documentos a mi jefe, el señor Villers.

Por lo que ya puedo retirarme tranquila.

Al salir del edificio, una limosina me está esperando.

Por momento creí que era él, cuando para mi sorpresa es el chofer de mi padre, y yo en estas fachas.

¿Será que me espera algo aún peor el día de hoy?

Nerviosa subo a la limosina y el señor Johnson solo me observa detenidamente.

Cuando entró, veo a mi padre sonriéndome.

―¡banbina! ¿como estas mi princesa?

―Padre, ¿qué haces aquí?

No se me ocurre preguntar algo diferente, estoy nerviosa, se que estoy en problemas.

Mi padre no sabía nada de este empleo, la última vez que hablamos fue cuando aún estaba en la Universidad.

― ¿qué sucede hija? Creí que te daría gusto verme.

― Perdona padre, Pero por supuesto que me da gusto verte.

Me he puesto nerviosa... no hubiera querido que me encontrara de esta manera.

―¿qué haces aquí Candice y vestida así?

Tu madre está preocupada por ti, no has retirado la mensualidad de tu cuenta bancaria.

― ¿ Padre, como sabe que estaba aquí precisamente?

― ¿se te olvida quien soy?

Mi padre es sobreprotector, mi madre es la única que apoya mis ideales, no es que mi padre no me apoye, pero soy su única hija mujer y la menor, por lo que me sobreprotege.

―Padre, tengo un empleo y puedo proveer para mis gastos...

Si los necesito no dudaré en usarlo.

Solo me falta que se ofrezca a llevarme a mi departamento, se dará cuenta en el suburbio que vivo.

―Padre, ¿cómo esta la familia?- Pregunto tratando de desviar el tema del trabajo.

―todo bien, todavía no puedo creer que has declinado nuestra oferta de trabajar cerca de la casa presidencial.

Sabes que puedes regresar cuando lo desees mi princesa.

Ahora te llevaré a tu departamento, quiero conocer dónde vives.

Mark conduzca donde la Niña le indique.

―Padre, yo me estoy quedando en un hotel, no es necesario que me acompañe

―¿Como? ¿En un hotel? Y ¿piensas caminar así semidesnuda?

Lo sabía, pondría mi mundo de cabeza... jamás le han gustado los hoteles cuando éramos niños nos quedábamos largas horas esperando que regresaran de sus eventos y entrevistas de prensa.

Sabe que odio los hoteles.

―Candice Tradeau White, no me mientas... sé que odias los hoteles, la única razón que no me darías tu dirección o invitarías a tu departamento es porque no la estás pasando nada bien económicamente.

―Padre, tengo lo necesario para vivir... mi empleo es bien pagado para lo que desempeño.

―Cuanto podrías ganar de asistente de vicepresidencia.

―¿cómo sabe que mi trabajo es de asistente?

―Candice , yo se todo de mis hijos, Y la razón que no me llevas a tu hogar es porque vives en un barrio que no está a tu altura Candice.

No replico en lo absoluto, debo respeto a mi padre y él se preocupa por mí, la única vez que me llama por mi nombre, es porque está molesto.

―Candice, si no vives como debe ser...te llevaré a Ontario y no regresaras a America. No puedo permitir que una Tradeau viva en estas condiciones, una cosa es que quieras ayudar a los necesitados y que estés aquí por la labor que el dueño de estas empresas tiene con su beneficencia con Africa, y otra muy distinta que mi propia hija quiera vivir en las mismas condiciones.

Te exijo te mudes a vivir al departamento de Delaware plaza y no quiero escuchar un No, o en este momento nos marchamos en el primer vuelo.

Sabes que lo hago, más no provoques mi ira.

La última vez que mi padre me habló de esta manera fue cuando tuve mi primer encuentro romántico con el chico de la preparatoria.

No puedo decir que no , me llevará y es dejar el proyecto que está bastante avanzado, y lo que es peor, me alejaré del Patriarca solo por contradecir la palabra de mi padre.

Por lo que he dado mi dirección, recogimos mis cosas y me mudé al departamento de Delaware. Esta cerca de la plaza en el centro de la ciudad de Chicago.

Después de recoger mis cosas me instalo en el departamento, es todo lujo.

Y no es que no me guste vivir cómoda , pero todo lo hice para estar cerca de él, el Patriarca, si sabe quien soy probablemente no me hubiera dado el empleo.

Cuando mi padre está a punto de despedirse y regresar a Ontario me ofrece una fuerte cantidad de dinero para la fundación... insistió en que quiere asistir al evento. pero no me conviene , Albert se daría cuenta de inmediato.

Por lo que he aceptado subastar una semana de vacaciones en nuestra cabaña en lago Louis, Canadá.

― Princesa me voy más tranquilo y llevaré buenas nuevas a tu madre , recuerda que te estoy vigilando Candice.

Hasta que te cases podré estar tranquilo, un día cuando tengas tus hijos nos comprenderás.

Las palabras de mi padre me han tocado el corazón y hecho reflexionar, tiene razón además aunque esté en America, si alguien me reconoce, hará un escándalo que perjudicará a mi hermano quien es el ministro actual.

Llegado el lunes, como todas las mañanas voy con ánimos e ilusión por encontrarme con él, para mi sorpresa, mi jefe nos ha dicho que estará toda una semana de vacaciones.

Ahora que necesito hablar con Rosemary no se aparece por ningún lado.

Los días pasan y yo lo extraño, deseo verlo, sentir su aroma, ese aroma tan varonil , su olor a madera y sándalo que me enloquece.

― Candy estás perdida en tus pensamientos... ¿que te sucede? Preguntó Weisha

― no pasa nada, solo estoy preocupada, el joven Ardlay hizo este viaje así tan de pronto, de la nada.

¿Estará bien ?, ¿crees que salió con su novia?

― ¿Candy estás interesada en él?

― ¡Por supuesto que no! De donde sacas ese disparate.

Albert es todo un caballero y jamás me ha dado indicio de gustarle.

― ¿Albert ? Escúchate a ti misma , nadie le llama por su segundo nombre , ni siquiera el señor Villers...

― Weisha vamos a tomar una copa cuando salgamos, este lugar me asfixia.

― Valla,antes no querías salir de aquí hasta que todo el mundo se iba... apenas son las 4:00 Pm y tú ya quieres salir.

― no hagas más preguntas y salgamos.

Como puedo gritar que lo extraño, que me estoy muriendo de celos de imaginar que este con alguna mujer.

Diablos Albert, todavía no me follas y ya no puedo estar sin verte.

Llegamos al restaurante y lo primero que quiero es una botella completa de vino.

El ambiente está bueno, pero no dejo de pensar en él.

Unos tipos se acercan al bar y Weisha amablemente les acepta una copa.

Uno de ellos no me quita la mirada por lo que suelto mi cabello y me colocó mis lentes culo de botella.

― tu cara parece conocida.

― ¿ en serio? La tuya también.

¿visitas algún club Gay? Seguramente ahí nos hemos visto, mucho gusto soy lesbiana.

El tipo se aleja y Weisha quiere fulminarme con la mirada.

―¿ Candy pero que rayos te pasa ? El chico solo quería hacer conversación...

― pues yo no quiero hablar con nadie, estoy bien sola.

― ¿Sabes que te hace falta? Poner ese celular aún lado y dejar de observarlo cada dos minutos.

― lo tengo cerca por si Albert me habla o envía email, o el jefe Villers.

― ¿a estas horas ?

― Weisha por favor, disfruta, déjame en paz.

― Sabes que sucede contigo, te hace falta una buena cogida amiga, para que te quiten ese estrés.

― por Dios Weisha mira al rededor nadie se compara con él.

La concha de su madre, otra vez volví a decirlo en voz alta

― ¡Candice! ¿ estás enamorada del Patriarca ?

― Noo, tú me confundes , además he tomado unas copas demás.

Más bien tengo una propuesta para ti.

― no me cambies la conversación Candy.

― iremos a Irlanda.

― ¿Irlanda? Y conque dinero muy apenas tengo para pagar la mensualidad de mi apartamento.

― déjalo en mis manos , me acompañarás tenemos una Misión y es parte del proyecto " Fundación toca tu corazón.

A ver, tócatelo.

― Candy , ya estás pasada de copas.

Fue lo último que escuché cuando en eso entraron dos emails de él,

" el lunes estaré de regreso, espero que todo esté marchando bien"

¡Bah ! Email para todos los del banco y empresas.

y yo aquí con la concha mojada por él.

Continuará...

Candy esta que se muere de celos imaginando a Albert en brazos de otra mujer...

saludos mis chicas guapas.

bendiciones , Saludos a Karina Villareal

XO!


	8. Chapter 8

Capituló 8

triste realidad.

Candice.

después de haber pasado un fin de semana terrible por la jaqueca y resaca estoy nuevamente emocionada y feliz, Albert está de regreso en la ciudad y regresará mañana a las oficinas.

Desde que Weisha me contó su historia de donde viene y lo que ha sufrido para estudiar y salir adelante, le he ofrecido una recámara en el Lot, este lugar es muy inmenso para mi sola, además me hará buena compañía y así tendré mi mente más ocupada conversando con ella.

Caminó a la terraza del edificio con una taza de café bien cargado, el sol está a punto de salir y desde aquí puedo observar el edificio del banco más grande de Chicago, el banco del Patriarca.

― ¡Buenos días Candice! ¿así eres de madrugadora todo el tiempo?

― ¡Buenos días Weisha! Es una preciosa mañana como para estar en cama.

― si tú lo dices.

pero prefiero regresar a dormir, mañana regresamos a nuestra cruda realidad.

Candice no me cansaré de agradecerte por permitirme compartir tu Lot, es precioso.

― ya te dije que no lo repitas, y recuerda nada de esto en el trabajo.

No quiero que los compañeros comiencen a creer que conseguí esa posición por estatus económico y no porque soy capaz de desempeñarlo .

Mientas Weisha prefiere regresar a la cama, yo me quedo observando la preciosa mañana.

El cielo está limpio, sin nubes que hace que se pueda observar la belleza de la ciudad.

¡Oh Albert ! Como deseo perderme en tus brazos, que acaricies mi piel con tus manos, tus dedos largos acariciando mis senos, mientras me toco mi vagina suavemente y tu nervio duro excitado por penetrarme.

Comienzo a tocarme y acariciarme mi concha sobre mi pijama... sentada en la silla de la Terraza, por eso amo estos edificios tan altos de Chicago, los rompe vientos, porque puedes hacer lo que se te plazca y nadie te observa.

Mi Ninfa que llevo dentro me pide que meta mi mano y comience a jugar yo sola pensando en Albert, obedezco y me colocó mi mano, con mis dedos me acaricio suavemente mis labios pronunciando su nombre y pidiéndole que me coma despacio.

Si , así Albert poco a poco...aaaah... cuando estoy a punto de tener mi orgasmo, un sonido me saca de mi momento placentero.

"Candice la veré mañana temprano para hablar un tema delicado"

― mierda, he programado mi celular para que me lea los emails y no me di cuenta que lo tenia en sonido.

Es Albert, quiere verme temprano... ¡que emoción!

Por un momento me siento culpable, por complacerme a mi misma, siento que lo estoy traicionando con mis dedos.

"Que demonios te pasa Candy, como puedes traicionar a alguien con quien no hay absolutamente nada"

Mi subconsciente es bueno para traicionarme y ponerme en mi lugar.

En el transcurso del día, hemos ordenado Sushi con una deliciosa salsa picante embriagadora, conversando y sonriendo con Weisha la tarde ha pasado de prisa.

Al llegar el lunes me despierto temprano, son las 4:00 am y no he necesitado de alarma.

Doy gracias a Dios y mi padre por este lugar, Weisha sigue dormida en su recámara que el ruido de mi ducha no la despertará.

Comienzo a revisar todo mi closet y me encuentro con esa falda rosa pálida y la blusa blanca manga larga que hace juego con mi falda larga corte lápiz, me colocó mis zapatos de tacón de clavo Louis Vuitton color negros y mi bolso negro.

pero mírate Candy, desde cuando te arreglas así para ir a trabajar

Nuevamente mi subconsciente hablándome al oído.

Esta vez hago caso omiso y continuo arreglándome.

Es tan temprano qué hay pocas personas caminando por la calles, Starbuck está cerrado a esta hora,son las 6:50 de la mañana. Me preparo mi almuerzo y mi Thermo con café.

― tengo cantidad de tiempo para llegar, así que he decidido caminar, estoy a solo 4 cuadras del banco, además hay varias personas que están haciendo lo mismo.

Al llegar al edificio el guardia me saluda.

¡Temprano el día de hoy señorita White!.

Le sonrió, es la primera vez que me alegra su recibimiento.

Estoy tan nerviosa, creo que más que la primera vez.

A las 8:00 am en punto escuchó el sonido del elevador.

camino hacia las oficinas por el pasillo donde se encuentra la oficina de él.

Viste un traje azul marino, una corbata blanca con rallas rojas y su camisa blanca como siempre... uuuumm su aroma a madera y sándalo, tiene su barba crecida, una barba de uno días de no afeitarse.

Es el primero que sale del elevador y con una bella sonrisa lo saludo.

― ¡Bienvenido nuevamente Albert!

― Buenos días señorita White, quiero hablar con usted en media hora.

Su saludo fue cortante, ¿qué pasó con esa sonrisa y mirada coqueta con la que me saludaba y observaba antes?.

Cuando está apunto de abrir su oficina se detiene, voltea con esa mirada que tanto adoro.

― mejor venga en este momento.

Su mirada fue fría, quizás no debi llamarle Albert frente a todos, después de que el saliera del elevador salió el grupo de personas que se encargan de su agenda publicitaria.

Trago saliva y me dirijo a su oficina. Cuando entró él ya está sentado esperando por mi.

William.

Me siento un canalla un patan, ella no se merece esto.

No he tenido una semana como lo esperaba, al llegar al edificio todos me observan y se porque lo hacen, nunca me había dejado mi barba por 4 días.

Pero he regresado más preocupado que aliviado de mi viaje a New York.

Tengo que hablar con ella y poner distancia, esto no puede seguir así.

― adelante señorita White.

― ¿Albert como estuvo tu viaje?

― señorita White, le pediré que no llame Albert, no lo creo conveniente.

Sus ojos se han enrojecido, su hermosa cara se ha puesto roja.

Soy una mierda, un canalla, ¿que acaso no fui yo quien le pidió que me llamara por Albert? Y ahora no se como solucionar lo que yo mismo construí, mi propia esclavitud , ser esclavo de ella, me está cambiando y no se como manejar la situación.

― Señorita White, creo que es mejor que pase sus cosas a la oficina del tercer piso del edificio, usted trabaja con George más de cerca, su labor es grandiosa, se merece una oficina más amplia con la que pueda compartir con su asistente.

― Pero yo estoy cómoda aquí, cerca de su oficina por si algo se le ofrece.

― Señorita White por favor, pase sus cosas al tercer piso.

― como usted diga, Señor.

Y ahí está, con la palabra "Señor" y siento como sus palabras taladran mi pecho. Toma cabron, era eso lo que querías.

Me lo merezco por causarle este dolor, aunque trata de ser fuerte sus manos la delatan, sus bellos ojos verde esmeraldas entristecen.

Mira ese atuendo, que cuerpo, que caderas, que muslos, sus cabello rubio dorado suelto y su aroma a Jazmín que me enloquece.

Tengo que poner distancia entre los dos.

Me parte verla así , pero como le explico que lo que deseo es cogerla en este escritorio, que me está volviendo loco de deseo por ella.

― ¿es todo lo que quería decirme? Señor.

― es todo señorita White.

Cuando sale y quedo frente a ese enorme trasero, busco por líneas de bragas y no encuentro nada, por lo que me pongo duro al darme cuenta que no está usando panty...

Y nuevamente estoy fantaseando con ella, la colocó en mi escritorio y como es tan pequeña se me es fácil doblarla y colocarla de espalda y dándole unas pequeñas nalgadas, subo su falda y comenzar a jugar con esa concha que tanto deseo.

Cuando el sonido del celular me sacó de mi mojada fantasía.

―" Hey Mason, que gusto saludarte"

― ¿Sabes que hora y día es hoy hermano?

Gracias por avisarme que regresaste sano y salvo a Chicago.

― Perdona, necesitaba regresar pronto, este deseo me está consumiendo.

Ya había dicho la palabra cuando me di cuenta que estaba hablando por mi celular de la compañía y no mi privado.

― Si, pude darme cuenta que dejaste tu regalo sin abrirlo.

Ese es mi amigo Mason no tiene ningún problema para hablar en claves.

― esos son tus gustos hermano, los míos son diferentes.

Te hablaré por la tarde. Tengo una reunión a la 1:00 pm

― Si claro, salúdame a tu asistente Wendy.

― te he dicho que no te metas con mi personal, ja ja ja.

― no te preocupes que no pondré mis ojos en tu Tradeau fantasía.

Continuará...

Bueno chicas lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el otro capituló.

Albert no se acosto con la chica de la vida alegre que su amigo Mason le consiguió para su desahogo.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios y desean continuar leyendo esta historia del Patriarca Ardlay.

Bendiciones Xo!


	9. Chapter 9

Capituló 9

Mi Corazón en sus manos.

William.

Después de mi conversación con la señorita Candice, estoy que no puedo concentrarme.

La reunión fue un desastre, es la primera vez desde que comenzó a trabajar en las empresas que no está presente.

La discusión con George fue fuerte después de la reunión con el presidente de las tiendas de Macy's.

Unas horas antes.

— ¿William, que Carajos pasa contigo últimamente? Sino tienes tu mente en fantasías sexuales la tienes en otro lado, este no eres tú, ¿ que sucede?

¿Es por Candice?

— Por Dios George, he tenido mala semana, es todo, además tú lograste controlar la situación.

— ¿Porque la moviste al tercer piso si habías decidido dejarla aquí?

— ¿ sabes quien es en realidad la señorita White? En tres meses sacará su doctorado en derecho y se largará de aquí, además de ser la hija de Pierre Tradeau el ex ministro de Canadá.

— ¿ y que hace aquí? Si puede tener un mejor empleo con su familia.

— es la misma pregunta que me he hecho desde que me di cuenta.

— ¿y quien te lo dijo? ¿no estaba en su currículo?

Me levanto del escritorio y caminó hacia la ventana y respondo.

— No George, solo el apellido de su madre, White, ¿como iba a saberlo?hasta que Rosemary me lo dijo todo, y eso me tiene molesto no fue honesta.

— Tú tienes responsabilidad en esto, no seguiste el protocolo de las empresas Ardlays , por ser el Patriarca pasaste por alto el récord criminal, ahí te hubieras dado cuenta de todo sobre la señorita White.

Pero este no es el problema, ¿cierto?

La chica es puntual, competitiva, está haciendo una gran labor con el proyecto para la fundación .

Guardo silencio, es tan obvio que mi conducta incompetente es por ella

— No George, ese no es el problema.

— ¿Entonces? ¿te has enamorado de ella cierto?

Ya no se que decir, si negarlo o confesarlo, este deseo me está matando

— Todo comenzó con mi deseo por tenerla, tú sabes, mis fantasías.

Creí que era deseo por tenerla y hacerla mía, es hermosa... pero todo cambió con el paso de los días, su dulzura, su dedicación y corazón, su inteligencia.

Es joven George, solo tiene 24 años y lo que es peor no se si le atraigo como hombre.

— ¿y porque no se lo preguntas?

— ese es el problema, no se como lo tomará, tú sabes soy 10 años mayor que ella, ¿que dirá su familia? no la quiero solo para complacer mis fantasías, este sentimiento va más allá.

No puedo crear escándalos, hay mucho en juego, mi familia, los negocios, ¿que dirá mi padre? ¿Su padre? Pero lo que es peor, yo no se que siente ella por mi.

No puedo permanecer cerca de ella, por eso la moví cerca de tu oficina, le pedí a Luke que colocará sus cosas en la oficina de la esquina con vista a la calle Washington.

— es la mejor oficina del tercer piso, ni siquiera yo tengo una oficina así de amplia.

Creo que es porque no tengo los ojos verdes y cabello rubio. Ja ja

Vamos hermano, ¡ánimo! Si es para ti... ¡todo se dará!

— y mientras que hago con esto que me está matando.

Tú sabes...

— No , no se... a ¿que te refieres?

— que no he podido estar íntimamente con ninguna mujer.

— ¿ni con tu amiga de turno?

— No, y lo que es peor , traté con una hermosa pelirroja pero no pude, no podía sacar a Candice de mi mente.

— necesitas llevar las cosas con calma, y lo que es necesario e importante, saber que siente ella por ti.

No tienes experiencia en esto, porque nunca te habías enamorado, has tenido en tu cama a cuanta mujer has deseado.

— ella es diferente George, y no porque venga de una buena familia, tú sabes que para mi eso es lo de menos. Es su corazón y ternura lo que me ha conquistado.

Es dueña de mis pensamientos y ella aún no lo sabe.

Sin darme cuenta, me volteo de frente a George y su reacción fue de "no lo puedo creer"

— William, ¿la amas? estas llorando-

Unas lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro, por segunda vez en mi vida he llorado por una mujer, la primera fue cuando mi madre murió y esta vez por ella.

— vamos hermano, ella está aquí en el tercer piso, no se ha ido al otro continente. ¡todavía!

— Hablando del otro continente, quiere traer a Chris de Burgh para la música de la fundación.

No se como le hará , pero Rosemary dijo que Candice está apasionada con la fundación y que no acepta la ayuda de su padre.

— Wow, si lo trae será un éxito el señor Chris es una leyenda .

Después de mi conversación con George, siento haberme quitado un gran peso de mis hombros.

Debo una disculpa a Candice.

Por lo que me dirijo al almacén que está a una cuadra del banco.

En busca de un detalle sencillo y no llamativo.

Lo que se me ocurre es comprarle una taza para su café que tanto le gusta. Daría lo que fuera por enviarle rosas y chocolates, pero no puedo, no debo.

He pedido que le pongan el nombre de las empresas.

Al regresar al banco , personalmente voy y se la entrego.

Al pasar por los pasillos hasta llegar a su oficina, la veo sentada frente a su laptop trabajando como siempre.

En la esquina opuesta se encuentra su asistente.

— Buenas tardes Candice, ¿como se siente en su oficina?

— Señor, no esperaba verlo aquí.

Es claro que no me esperaba, se ha sorprendido al verme y para ser honesto, yo lo estoy aún más.

Su asistente se levanta y sale de la oficina para dejarnos solos.

— creo que es hora de que yo me valla a almorzar, con su permiso señor William.

— adelante Señor, Pase, esta es su oficina- me sonríe y regresa a su silla.

— Candice, quiero disculparme por lo de esta mañana, no he tenido una buena semana.

He traído este obsequio para usted, de alguna manera quiero disculparme, por haber sido tan patan.

— no se preocupe señor, usted es el jefe y tiene razón, no debí llamarle Albert frente a los demás.

— No, no tiene porque disculparse, si fui yo quien le pidió que me llamará por Albert.

Por favor continúe llamándome Albert.

se escucha sensual de sus labios deseo gritarle esas palabras pero no debo.

— Albert, hay algo que debo decirte... yo

En ese momento George nos interrumpe, "tan oportuno como siempre"

—William, no sabía que estabas aquí.

Candice podemos hablar después de su reunión con William, la espero en la oficina.

— No. Yo ya me iba.

Candice, hablaremos después.

Salgo de la oficina y me siento más aliviado, su nobleza es única, toda ella lo es.

Candy.

Había tenido una mañana triste, pero desde que él llegó, así de repente mi mundo se volvió a iluminar.

Me ha traído una taza blanca con letras doradas con el logo de las empresas Ardlays.

¿Quien lo entiende?, es un hombre exasperante y demandante a la vez.

me siento culpable al no decirle toda la verdad, pronto lo sabrá, no podré seguir ocultando el sol con un dedo.

Cuando sacó la delicada taza de porcelana, encuentro una nota dentro de ella.

Candice, usted es una de las pocas personas que logran impresionarme.

La necesito para este proyecto y muchos más.

Sabe que puede hablar conmigo de lo que sea.

Lamento haberla movido de oficina, es mi culpa, es mi perdida.

Espero un día podamos hablar sin ocultarnos nada.

Con cariño Albert.

— ¿Con cariño Albert? !Aww! es tan tierno.

No fue mi imaginación, cuando salió me dió una sonrisa de medio lado y guiño el ojo.

Tan Bello mi Patriarca- digo apretando la nota contra mi pecho, parece que le puso de su aroma o ya lo tengo en mi olfato penetrado.

— ¡Candice! ¿Porque tan feliz?

— ¡Rosemary! Que alegría...

Continuará...

Chicas, este capituló tuve que escribirlo urgente.

Después de leer tantos ataques a mi rubio bello ( lagrimas)

Recuerden que Candy no le ha dicho toda la verdad al Patriarca, hay mucho en juego , además que él no sabe que ella está atraída por él, nosotras lo sabemos pero él no, aunque ella ha dicho unas cositas sin querer decirlo en voz alta, él no puede llegar y solo agarrarlas y darle Poon poon arribotota ja ja ja.

Bien , nos leemos en el próximo capituló .

Bendiciones .

XO!


	10. Chapter 10

El Patriarca

¿Quién es Amada D' Caro?

Candice.

— ¡Rosemary!...que alegría, hacía muchos meses que no conversamos, desde que salimos de la universidad para ser exacto.

Rosemary fue mi compañera en algunas clases, compartimos cuarto en la universidad de Yale.

— Señorita Tradeau, luce usted muy bella.

Las palabras de Rosemary me pusieron nerviosa, en mi currículo no di mi primer apellido, y esto es lo que me está preocupando, ¿será que Albert lo sabe? ¿Fue por esa razón su comportamiento de esta mañana? Solo hay una manera de saberlo y es preguntándole a Rosemary.

— Rosemary, en este momento George quería verme, pero necesito hablar contigo... por favor espérame.

— No te preocupes Candy, igual estoy esperando a una persona que subirá en unos 20 minutos, regresa pronto, trata de hablar lo más rápido con George que lo que tengo que decirte es de carácter mega urgente.

Las palabras de Rosemary me han preocupado mucho más.

Ahora sí que no puedo escuchar todo lo que George tenga que decirme, tiene la costumbre de comenzar hablando de trabajo y termina hablando de la mascota de su casa.

Cuando me dirijo a su oficina, por fortuna está en un video conferencia, por lo que me hace señas y me pide que regrese después.

Al llegar a mi oficina, Weisha ya le ha ofrecido algo de beber a la hermana menor del Patriarca.

— Ahora si hablaremos, por suerte George está en video conferencia.

Weisha nos permites por favor.

Weisha se retira, cerrando la puerta para darnos más privacidad. Pero antes de irse Rosemary le da una indicación.

— Weisha, si una mujer alta de cabello rojo pregunta por mí, dígale que me espere. Gracias Weisha.

— ¿Rosemary quien esa mujer? Mi instinto de mujer me dice algo de esa pelirroja.

— De eso precisamente quiero hablar contigo, pero primero lo primero... William sabe que eres una Tradeau.

— ¿Que? Mierda por un carajo y, ¿desde cuándo lo sabe?

— Desde hace más de una semana.

— ¿más de una semana?

Me pregunto si esa fue la razón por la que se fue de viaje de improviso.

— Porque no fuiste honesta y escribiste todo en tu currículo, tampoco sabía que solo estarás aquí por tres meses.

— Oh no, eso si no lo oculté, él me contrató, ahora no se si leyó todos los documentos.

— Candice, tú le gustas a mi hermano y mucho.

— ¿Él te lo ha dicho?

— No necesita decírmelo, la noche que conversamos respecto a ti, el brillo de sus ojos era diferente.

Tengo que prevenirte, mi hermano es un poco especial, hasta ahora nadie ha podido conquistar su corazón, a sus 34 años permanece soltero, ¡por algo no crees!

La cara de Rosemary lo dice todo, el Patriarca es un Casanova.

— ¿Dijiste 34 años? No puedo creer, luce más joven.

En su biografía dice que tiene 27 años.

— No creas toda la mierda que escriben los medios, fueron capaces de decir que era gay, solo porque nunca le han visto con una mujer.

Hablando de mujer, William ha tenido un tipo de relación, "amigos con derecho" con Amanda D' Caro, es una mujer bella.

William ha evadido sus llamadas, tanto que tuvo que contactarme y pedirme que la acompañará a visitarlo.

— Rosemary, ¿porque me dices todo esto?

— Porque sé que te gusta mi hermano, desde que estábamos en la universidad.

¿Crees que no me daba cuenta la forma que lo mirabas en la revista y periódicos?

Sé que te gusta y que por eso estas aquí, bueno además de la fundación obvio.

Y... tú le gustas a él, no es necesario que me lo diga, pero contigo es diferente.

Muchas preguntas y respuestas vinieron a mi mente, cuando Weisha tocó la puerta.

— Señorita Rosemary, la Señorita D' Caro dijo que la esperaría en la oficina del Patriarca.

— Gracias Weisha.

Te lo dije está desesperada por él.

Debo irme y estar ahí con ellos...

— Gracias Rosemary, agradezco tu visita.

Rosemary se retiró y tomo el elevador que le llevaría donde se encuentra Albert.

¿Quién rayos es Amanda D' Caro? La curiosidad por no decir celos me está matando.

Tengo que conocerla, ¿Qué siente él por ella? ¿Qué siente por mí?

Demonios no podré trabajar... tengo que saber quién es...

—Weisha, puedes venir por favor...

— Candy, ¿que se te ofrece?

— ¿tu vistes la mujer que preguntó por Rosemary? ¿Es joven? ¿Es bella?

— Candy por favor, una pregunta a la vez.

Si es joven y es bella.

— mierda... tengo competencia fuerte.

Nuevamente he hablado en voz alta, pero esta vez no me importa ya que todos se enteren que estoy enamorada de él.

— Lo sabía, estas enamorada del Patriarca, ¿porque no has confiado en mí?

— Weisha, no es fácil, es el hombre más rico de Estados Unidos, y yo...

— ¿Tu que Candy?

— Soy la hermana del ministro actual de Canadá, no es fácil... los medios nos perseguirán y se hará un escándalo.

Ahora está mujer está en la vida de él y yo no lo sabía, aunque es su amiga de turno, no dejo de sentir celos.

Acompáñame, ya es casi la hora de salida, solo avisaré a George que nos vamos.

— ¿qué tienes en mente Candy?

— Nada Weisha, solo iremos por mi auto y nos estacionaremos frente al edificio hasta verla salir.

He logrado convencer a Weisha que me acompañe en esta locura, jamás pensé que haría algo así, estoy loca... en realidad este hombre me trae loca.

Cuando regresamos en el auto y nos estacionamos, esperamos una hora hasta que salieron del edificio.

Albert salió sonriente junto a ella... es una hermosa mujer alta, cabello rojo de buen cuerpo.

— Candy esa es la tipa. Y a él se le ve alegre.

— Por una mierda no me lo digas, si es obvio que está feliz, sonriendo con ella.

Donde rayos está Rosemary, no la veo salir.

Cuando la limosina del Patriarca se estaciona frente al edificio tengo que agacharme un poco ya que mi auto ha llamado la atención por estar obstruyendo el estacionamiento.

Pero están tan emocionados... él abre la puerta de la limosina para que ella entre primero.

— Soy una pendeja, ilusionándome con semejante cabrón, quien me manda a creer en todo lo que me dijo.

Weisha solo escuchaba, creo que siente mi pena, mi dolor.

Pero esta vez no lloraré.

Me suelto mi cabello, me pongo mis lentes oscuros y me dirijo al Restaurante de comida italiana que está en la avenida Washington. Sin preguntarle nada a Weisha me la llevo conmigo.

— ¿Candy estas bien?

— No te preocupes Weisha, todo está bien, mañana no se trabaja, es día festivo, tú debes estar feliz, es día de Martín Luther King.

— Oh vamos Candy, té escuchaste racista.

Quizás no debí decir que Weisha debería estar orgullosa, ella es negra de raza con un rasgo precioso, toda ella es linda.

— No fue mi intensión, lo siento...

— Tranquila, solo estaba bromeando ja ja ja.

¿Te molesta si invito a unos amigos para que nos acompañen?

— No, para nada... adelante invítalos.

Al llegar al restaurante pedí que me sirvieran una botella de vino blanco primo amore.

Es suave y me caerán bien unas copitas.

El ambiente se estaba poniendo bueno, Weisha y su novio comenzaron a bailar, por fortuna su amigo no llegó, pero a tres mesas de donde nos encontrábamos, estaba un tipo que solo era sonrisas conmigo.

Cuando de pronto se me vino a la mente la entupida pelirroja.

Seguramente está cogiendo con ella, solo de imaginarlo me hierve la sangre.

Pero le arruinare su momento y aprenda a respetar a las mujeres.

Me levanto de la silla y caminó un poco hasta donde puedo escuchar con más claridad.

El celular sonó 3 veces y lo cuelgo.

Vamos Candy no que muy fregona, vuelve a marcar, seguro no te contesto porque está dándole duro con la italiana.

Otra vez mi maldito subconsciente traicionándome como siempre.

Vuelvo a marcar, ya son las 11:00 pm y no me había dado cuenta de ello.

Para mi sorpresa esta vez contestó.

— ¡Hello! ¿Candice eres tú?

— ¡Hey! Patriarca, ¿cómo estás? Espero no interrumpir... ¿qué tal está? ¿Esta buena?

— ¿Candice estas tomando? ¿Con quién estás?

— Sabes que eres demandante, y un mentiroso... me ilusionas y después me desechas así... como si nada.

Dime ¿dónde está tu amiguita cabeza de cerillo?

— Ja ja ja... ¡te refieres a Amanda!

— Oh oh perdón, si la SEÑORITA Amanda.

— Candice no te muevas de ahí enseguida voy por ti.

— ¿Por mí? Estoy lejos de tu alcance, no me podrás encontrar.

¡Ja!...Me dejo hablando sola... ¡hello, hello!

Cuando regresó a la mesa donde está Weisha y su amigo, ya hay alguien más junto a ellos.

— Buenas noches, ¿Weisha no me presentas a tu amigo?

— Candy, él es Sebastián un compañero de la universidad.

— Sebas... gusto de conocerte... quieres bailar.

Cuando de pronto escucho una voz suave y delicada que me dice.

—Candice, he venido por ti. Y el joven no desea bailar... ¿no es así Joven?

— Patriarca, quiero decir señor William.

—Weisha me llevaré a Candy conmigo, no se preocupe por ella, puede confiar en mí.

Ahora si me he quedado sin palabras, ¿de dónde salió? ¿Cómo me encontró?

— señorita Tradeau, me acompaña.

Mierda ahora si se encendió Troya en tiempos de sequía. Obvio es el patrón, rastreó el celular, que bruta Candice... si le llamé del celular de la compañía.

Mi Ninfa me dice que debo irme con él y aprovechar a decir todo.

— Si si, vamos después de su majestad.

— Candice no soy ningún rey o Príncipe.

— Para mí lo eres, que no te das cuenta que me gustas y mucho, y si soy una Tradeau y estoy enamorada de ti... por ti... porque eres un hombre, tierno, Casanova, pero tierno, de buen corazón, y esta re guapísimo, encantador.

Sus ojos lujuriosos no dejan de observarme, con una sonrisa de medio lado le agrada todo lo que está escuchando, y es que debo de hablar ahora o callaré para siempre.

Cuando estamos a punto de subir al auto le preguntó a donde me lleva.

— Te llevaré a mi Penthouse, tomaras un baño de agua fría y descansarás...

Mañana podrás regresar a tu casa.

— ¿Pero y Weisha?

— Weisha está bastante grandecita para regresar sola, además está con su novio... no te preocupes por ella.

— ¿y la cabeza de cerillo? La pelirroja de esta tarde. ¿Qué? me llevas para hacer un trío.

— como se te ocurre semejante cosa, jamás te haría algo así Candy.

Sus ojos fijan los míos... y por la diosa Artemisa, que hombre más guapo y elegante.

Al llegar al edificio... me ayuda a bajar del auto, cuando estamos en el elevador me le acercó y le pido que me bese.

— Bésame Albert. Quiero sentir tus labios besando mi piel.

Sus ojos se han abierto como platos, no esperaba lo que le acabo de Pedir.

—Candice has bebido, yo no te tocare así, mañana hablaremos.

— Porque dejar para mañana lo que podemos hacer hoy, además ya es mañana, bueno faltan 5 para la media noche.

Al entrar al enorme Pent-house, he quedado boca abierta por el lujo que he visto hasta ahora, al llegar a su habitación es todo un lujo.

Me lleva directo a la ducha con todo y ropa.

—La concha de mi madre... el agua está fría.

— lo necesitas así se te pasara más rápido el efecto del alcohol.

Aquí tienes una bata toalla, es mía... te quedará un poco larga.

Esperaré detrás de la puerta por si me necesitas.

— Albert, ayúdame a bajar el cierre de mi blusa por favor.

Cuando se acerca, quedó frente a él y me le acercó poco a poco.

— Candy espera, no te tocaré así aunque me muera por besarte en este momento.

— está bien, déjame termino de bañarme.

Él se voltea y no me observa, y yo con deseos por él.

Han pasado 30 minutos y sigo dentro de la ducha... con esta agua fría se me ha ido el Alcohol de mi sistema.

Al salir veo una camiseta de él en la cama.

Él está sentado en el sofá que está frente a la cama.

— Albert, gracias por cuidar de mí. El baño estuvo bien.

Mi comportamiento era distinto, sentía un poco de vergüenza, pero lo deseo. Estaba hermoso con ese pijama gris y playera blanca pegada a su abdomen.

La pelirroja no estaba aquí.

Me observa con esos hermosos ojos azules lujuriosos.

— ¿Estas mejor?- Me pregunta acercándose a mí.

— ¿te acuerdas de todo lo que me dijiste?

— Si- respondo un poco avergonzada, cuando en eso se acerca colocándome contra la pared...

— El beso que me pediste, ¿todavía lo quieres?

Si le respondo con mi respiración profunda y nerviosa de deseo.

Agarra mis manos y las sube contra la pared, su pelvis junto a mi vientre sintiendo el grosor de su miembro dotado.

Cuando comienza a besarme apasionadamente.

Continuará...

Bendiciones chicas.. feliz fin de semana.

XO!


	11. Chapter 11

Capituló 11 El Patriarca.

Cuando menos lo esperaba.

William

Después de hablar con Candice, siento que he recuperado mis fuerzas, mi ánimo ha cambiado drásticamente.

Increíble el poder que tiene sobre mí, ya no soy dueño de mi voluntad, ni de mi propia vida.

Quién lo iba a imaginar que una jovencita, rubia me conquistaría, cuando mi delirio han sido las pelirrojas y castañas.

Cuando me encuentro revisando unos documentos para el evento de la fundación, suena mi celular y recibo un texto de Rosemary.

" SOS, Amanda OYW"

Las claves de Rosemary son extrañas, aún no sé cómo es capaz de acompañarme a las entrevistas.

Me levantó de mi silla y le doy indicaciones a Wendy que le permita pasar sin anunciarla.

Esto tiene que terminar, aunque no debería darle explicaciones... teníamos una relación abierta.

No han pasado ni veinte minutos desde que recibí el texto cuando tocan a mi puerta.

— Adelante.

— ¡Buenas tardes William!

— Amanda que sorpresa, no esperaba verte-

Soy sarcástico sé que si hubiera pedido una cita, no se la hubiera dado.

La verdad es que tengo demasiado trabajo y el poco de espacio que me queda libre es solo para pensar en ella, en Candice.

— No has respondido mis llamadas, quise venir a saludarte, saber que ha pasado contigo... ¿estás bien? Mejor dicho, ¿está todo bien?

— Por favor siéntate, necesitamos hablar.

Te ofrezco algo de beber, un té, agua, un ¿cognac?

— No... Así estoy bien por el momento. Todo dependerá de tu respuesta.

¿Qué sucede William, porque no respondes mis llamadas?

¿Acaso ya encontraste la mujer que conquistó tu corazón?

Recuerdo perfectamente bien esas palabras, te alejarías si un día esa mujer llegaba a tu vida.

Me acercó a ella-

—Si- le respondo, desde un principio dejé las cosas claras.

Amanda, lo siento por no haber contestado tus llamadas y mensajes.

Y con respecto a tu pregunta, he conocido a alguien.

Guardo un poco de silencio y le miró fijamente, su rostro se ha entristecido, sabía que el día que terminara esta amistad con derecho le partiría.

Nunca logré enamorarme de ella, pero creo que ella se enamoró de mí.

— No estoy seguro que siente ella por mí, no se lo he dicho aún... pero sin esperarlo, me he enamorado de ella, creo que la amo.

— Como puedes saber que la amas si ni siquiera has comenzado una relación con ella William.

¿Tú sabes que yo esperaba más de esto?

Que fuéramos más que amigos de sexo.

— Amanda esto no es una relación y lo sabes, desde un principio lo hablamos, fui sincero contigo.

Amanda se levantó de la silla y trató de sostenerme, cuando el teléfono sonó.

"Diga Wendy"

"su hermana Rosemary está aquí señor"

— ¿tú le pediste a Rosemary que te acompañará?-

No responde nada.

Me dirijo a la puerta a recibirla.

— Hola Rosemary, nos podrías dar unos minutos más a solas.

— William, yo debo irme tengo una cita importante. Solo dile a Amanda que no podré esperarla.

Me despido de mi hermana y le doy un beso y abrazo.

Cuando regresó veo a Amanda limpiando su rostro.

— Rosemary dijo que no podrá esperar por ti.

— No te preocupes, yo tomaré un taxi.

Te extraño William, es una pena que nunca te diste la oportunidad de conocernos más allá de amigos.

Al verla así me hace sentir un canalla, pero no puedo permanecer en esta situación, cuando mi mente y polla a quien desea y ama es a otra.

— ¿La conozco? Debe ser bella para que te hayas enamorado de ella.

— No, no la conoces, o quizás sí. No lo sé.

Y si, es bella, es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida.

— ¡Valla!, gracias por lo que me toca.

— No es mi intención lastimarte, pero tú preguntaste.

Un silencio se ha tomado la oficina, ninguno de los dos dice nada.

Cuando me ofrezco a llevarle hasta su casa, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberle roto sus ilusiones.

— Tengo unas llamadas que hacer, después puedo pedirle a Sam que te lleve a tu casa.

— ¿Podrías tú llevarme? Creo que por lo menos me merezco eso.

Esperaré en el pasillo mientras terminas lo que tengas que hacer.

Después de una hora, he terminado con mis últimas llamadas, salgo de mi oficina para llevar a Amanda hasta su casa.

Mientras camino para el elevador, pienso en Candice, tengo que hablar con ella y decirle todo. Después del sufrimiento de esta mañana, no quiero volver a pasar otro mal entendido.

— William, te voy a extrañar-

Se acerca y trata de besarme, cuando le tomo las manos y me retiró un poco de ella.

— Amanda por favor.

— Disculpa, lo olvidé por un momento.

Salimos del edificio y lo primero que ruego es que no esté ningún fotógrafo fuera del edificio.

Sonrió un poco por el comentario de Amanda.

— Espero que ella pueda complacer tus fantasías sexuales, eres un incansable.

Su comentario me ha hecho reír.

Pero estoy seguro que con Candice no tendré esa capacidad y aguante, esa mujer me pone duro con solo verle.

Después de haber dejado a Amanda en su casa. Le he pedido a Sam que regresemos al banco, necesito hablar con Candice, debo decirle todo.

Para mi sorpresa ya se ha ido. Salió temprano el día de hoy, y yo que deseo verla y hablar con ella.

Mañana es día festivo _Maldita sea quiero verla o por lo menos hablar por el celular con ella.

Al llegar a mi habitación, hago lo de siempre, responder emails, hacer transacciones, depósitos para la fundación de Somalia.

Tomó un vaso de Whisky, me siento en mi sillón reclinable para ver las noticias.

Agarró mi celular con intenciones de llamar a Candice, cuando para mi sorpresa el celular suena y es ella, lo dejo sonar tres veces esperando que entre la cuarta vez.

Pero no sonó. ¿Se habrá confundido?

A los dos minutos vuelve a sonar y esta vez respondo de inmediato.

— ¿Candice eres tú?- "¡Su voz es distinta! ¿Está bajo los efectos del alcohol?

¿Con quién diablos estará?"

— ¡Hey! Patriarca, ¿cómo estás? Espero no interrumpir... ¿qué tal está? ¿Esta buena?

— ¿Candice estas tomando? ¿Con quién estás?

"Me pareció escuchar que dijo qué tal esta, esta buena ¿de qué demonios habla?"

— Sabes que eres demandante, y un mentiroso, me ilusionas y después me desechas así como si nada.

"¿Desecharla? Pues que rayos hice hoy.

—Dime ¿dónde está tu amiguita cabeza de cerillo?

— Ja ja ja... ¡te refieres a Amanda!

"Esto significa que me miró, por eso está diciendo esas cosas... ¿está celosa?"

— Oh oh perdón perdón , si la SEÑORITA Amanda.

— Candice no te muevas de ahí enseguida voy por ti.

— ¿Por mí? Estoy lejos de tu alcance, no me podrás encontrar.

Me levantó y rápidamente rastreó su celular.

No tardo ni diez minutos en llegar al restaurante donde se encuentra, cuando la veo de espalda, es tan hermosa, no puedo dejarla sola, debo protegerla.

—Candice he venido por ti y el joven no quiere bailar.

Y más vale que esté cabrón no sea un amiguito porque de igual manera me la llevo.

Cuando la subo al auto comienza a decir muchas cosas, pero no sé si es por el efecto del alcohol o estará hablando porque es lo que realmente siente.

De igual manera no la tocaré hasta que esté en sus cinco sentidos.

La necrofilia no es lo mío, así cómo está será como aprovecharme de ella y se sentirá usada.

Además, quiero que responda a mis besos y caricias, que me sienta y lo disfrute.

Al ponerla en la ducha, pega un brinco, y no es para menos el agua está lo más fría que puedo ponerla.

Así se le bajará el efecto más rápido.

— ¿Todo lo que me ha dicho? ¿Lo dijo porque de verdad lo siente?

Sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si todo es cierto.

Al salir de la ducha, está envuelta en mi bata, sin maquillaje es tan bella.

Dios como deseo hacerla mía.

— ¿estas mejor?

Te acuerdas de todo lo que me dijiste.

— Si- me responde un poco avergonzada, me le acercó y le preguntó-

— El beso que me pediste, ¿todavía lo quieres?

—Si- me responde con su respiración profunda.

Agarro sus manos, subo sus brazos contra la pared, colocó mi pelvis junto a su exquisito vientre, "humm huele delicioso" ¿así olerá todo? Hoy la haré mía si responde a mis besos, comienzo a besarla apasionadamente.

— Oh nena, mira como me tienes, no tienes idea cuanto he deseado este momento.

No dice nada, solo gime de deseo —

O Candice yo sé que también lo deseas así como lo deseo yo.

Déjate llevar nena, solo disfruta este momento.

Le colocó su cabello despacio detrás de su cuello y comienzo a besarlo, su piel es suave y delicada, suelto la bata y la abro poco a poco, besando su hombro.

— Oh Albert, yo también he deseado este momento, he soñado contigo, he jugado con mi concha pensando en ti.

— oh nena, no sabía que me deseabas tanto. Pero no creo que tanto como yo a ti Candice...

Me quito mi playera dejando mi abdomen al descubierto, lo acaricia y me besa poco a poco hasta llegar a mi ombligo, se detiene y mete su mano dentro del pijama, no tengo bóxer por lo que agarra mi polla y comienza a tocar mis bolas.

—Oh Candice que manos tan suaves.

Le quito la bata por completo dejando sus hermosos senos al descubierto, su concha limpia con un poco de vello púbico en la parte superior.

— eres extremadamente hermosa Candice, eres una diosa.

Déjame hacerte mía, te deseo.

Comienzo a besar sus senos nuevamente mientras está detenida contra la pared.

Paso mi lengua alrededor de su seno derecho, con la mano izquierda sostengo su otro seno, le doy pequeños apretones que la hacen gemir.

Hago lo mismo con la otra repetidas veces.

Poco a poco voy bajando besando su vientre.

— Oh tú vientre está caliente, dime que me deseas babe, vamos dímelo-

Obedece y me dice.

— Te deseo Albert, hazme tuya, quiero sentir ese enorme nervio que tienes.

Vuelvo a subir y le agarro su concha con mi mano.

La beso nuevamente, acariciando sus labios inferiores con mis dedos, suave y delicado.

Vuelvo a bajar poco a poco, hasta llegar a su panal que destila miel, acaricio sus muslos tan suaves y delicados y solo usando mi lengua, abro sus labios y los beso y succiono uno a uno, haciéndola gemir de placer.

— ¡hum, oh que delicioso!-

Se mueve un poco tratando de escapar, cuando llego a su clítoris, con la punta de mi lengua lo juego hacia arriba y hacia abajo, colocando mi dedo en su vagina, suavemente lo introduzco, está más que lista, húmeda, el clítoris está duro y me permite succionarlo logrando que de unos gemidos placenteros.

Candice.

Mientras estoy de pie él me come y he estado a punto de correrme, cuando me voltea y me pega nuevamente contra la pared, estoy de pie disfrutando todo lo que me hace, el estar de pie no me permite tener un orgasmo completamente y creo que ese es su propósito, que lo disfrute y tarde en correrme.

Vuelve a subir besando las piernas de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar nuevamente a mi cuello, besa mis hombros, mi espalda, coloca su mano en mi trasero y abre mis piernas, baja nuevamente poco a poco y esta vez besa mi culo dando pequeñas palmadas que me hacen gemir.

Vuelve a comerme mi concha pero ahora por la parte de atrás, logrando una sensación diferente, coloca su dedo, lo mete y lo saca repetidas veces chupándolo saboreando el jugo de mi vagina.

— Oh nena,eres deliciosa, que dulzura.

Trato de voltearme para besarle, cuando me dice-

— aún no he terminado-

Abre mi trasero y me dobla un poco a modo que me retiro un poco de la pared, doblando mi cintura, con mi trasero parado y la cintura doblada

Abre mis nalgas y me pasa su lengua por mi trasero haciéndome brincar, no esperaba sentir su lengua en mi agujero, agradezco a la diosa Artemisa por mantenerme siempre limpia de esa parte tan íntima , enrolla su lengua y trata de introducirla_Aaaah- gimo

Yo no puedo más con este castigo, me volteo y quedo frente a él.

— Por favor no me castigues más y déjame correrme en tu boca.

Su mirada de lujuria es intimidante. Me agarra y engancha entre sus piernas, me lleva hasta el sofá y me sienta de manera que mi trasero queda un poco en el aire, abre mis piernas y comienza nuevamente mi agonía, esta vez la sensación es distinta, me come, saborea y succiona colocando su dedo en mi culo dándole pequeños masajes con la yema de su dedo, sin soltar mi clítoris, succiona mis labios inferiores y mete su lengua dentro de mi vagina - aaahh que delicioso oh papi si a sii.

— Oh Albert-

Con la otra mano toca mi seno izquierdo acariciando suavemente.

Las contracciones en mi vagina son más fuertes, cuando lo agarro de su cabello, el momento es incontrolable le apretó su rostro contra mi vagina y no darle espacio para que se mueva, desde esta posición puedo observar sus bellos muslos y trasero-

Aaaah Albert Ahhh estoy lista para correrme.

Se detiene. Y sigue con el juego de su dedo.

— Ya por favor no me castigues más- le suplico.

— quiero que lo disfrutes más nena, quiero que te corras conmigo— poniéndose de pie y quedando frente a mí con su miembro de 17 cm y un delicioso grosor, está circuncidado por lo que huele delicioso y eso permite que su polla se extienda aún más.

Lo tomo con mis manos y cojo sus testículos con la otra, haciéndole masajes para estimular aún más.

Colocó la punta de su polla en mi boca dando pequeñas succiones y pasando mi lengua alrededor de la corona del glande, la sostengo con mis dos manos y comienzo a sacarla y meterla.

— Oh nena, que delicioso té la comes... oh Candice-

Está tan excitado, que por un momento creí que me la metería toda.

La lubricó con mi propia saliva y la deslizó hacia dentro y fuera...logrando que su sensación sea más placentera.

— Oooh, así babe — ¿te gusta?- le preguntó mirándole a los ojos succionándole.

Siento su grosor y su sangre hervir.

Se mueve poco a poco logrando que la suelte y me dice.

— quiero que te corras en mi boca.

Me levanta del sofá y me acuesta en la cama, abre mis piernas y esta vez no se detiene hasta que grito su nombre.

Se sube y me besa—pruébate lo deliciosa que eres, me tienes loco Candice.

Sus palabras me han complacido.

Me voltea y colocándome en cuatro me introduce su dotado miembro.

Lo mete y lo saca repetidas veces, dando palmaditas en mi trasero. Cuando está apunto de correrse me muevo y lo tiró a la cama, colocando su polla dentro de mi boca y vuelvo con el juego de succionar su cabeza y mojarlo con mi saliva, eso lo excita...

—Oh Candice...

Lo levantó y lo pongo de pie para devolverle la sensación placentera que me había aplicado hace una hora.

Me pongo de rodillas y continúo con lo que estaba haciendo en la cama, cuando está nuevamente a punto de correrse trata de salir de mi boca pero esta vez no se lo permito apretándole y succionando más rápido hasta que lo escuchó gritar mi nombre- oooh Candice... Aaaah.

Se ha corrido en mi boca y en parte de mi cara.

Continuará.

Gracias por leer y sus comentarios.

saludos Adorada Andrew, te extrañamos.


	12. Chapter 12

El Patriarca Ardlay , capítulo 12

corbata roja de seda.

Candice.

Después de esta primera vez, he quedado más enamorada de él. Sus bellos y furiosos ojos azul claro me observaron cada pulgada de mi piel, su lengua saboreando todo mi cuerpo, hasta lo más íntimo y privado de mi.

imaginaba que era un maestro en la cama, pero jamás pensé que llegaría hasta lo más íntimo y profundo

Su forma de tocarme, de acariciarme, de comerme, de

Lo que más me sorprendió fue mi manera de entregarme, de hacerlo mío.

¡Humm! Como disfrutaba cada beso, cada caricia , su dotado miembro.

Nunca he visto un miembro de tal magnitud, y no es que he tenido varias relaciones solamente con mi ex novio del colegio, pero nada comparado con el Patriarca.

Albert es todo un hombre con toda la extensión de la palabra.

Nuevamente mis piernas vuelven a temblar de deseo por él.

¡Es tan bello! Aún cuando duerme. Esta dormido junto a mí en este momento, su rostro angelical, me trasmite paz, amor y confianza.

Me enamoro cada día más y más de él.

— ¡Buenas días Candice! Despierta tan temprano. -se acerca y me da un suave beso en mi frente, oh, por Dios que hombre, me derrite

—Buenos días Albert, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—¡En la gloria! con la mujer más bella de este mundo a mi lado.- Sus palabras hacen latir mi corazón y soñar con que esto puede llegar a ser algo más profundo, más real. Todo me parece un sueño.

Sus manos tocando mi rostro, poco a poco baja hasta llegar a mis labios, los acaricia con dulzura y yo me pierdo en su dulce y tierna mirada. No digo nada, solo me dejo llevar nuevamente por el tacto de sus manos. Al besarme y tocar mis muslos lo hace con amor, no hemos entregado solo nuestros cuerpos, también el alma, el corazón, no es necesario que me lo diga, sus caricias y manera de tocarme, acariciarme lo confirman. Al llegar a nuestro orgasmo, los dos gemimos y nos perdemos en un abrazo profundo.

—Candice, no sé cómo, ni cuando sucedió, Pero estoy enamorado de ti.- al decir esas palabras mi corazón rebosa de alegría. Pero un miedo inunda mi ser, tengo miedo salir lastimada, tengo miedo de declararle mi amor. Pero si ya lo hiciste anoche me reprocha mi ninfa.

Un silencio profundo inundo la habitación.

—No espero que digas que me amas, te ha de sonar extraño. Aún yo mismo estoy sorprendido nunca había sentido este sentimiento, necesidad que estoy sintiendo por ti. Sé quién eres Candice, y sé que esto no es ni será fácil para los dos.

Pero quiero decirte que no eres una mujer para una noche o un rato para mí.

Si te he hecho mía, yo me he entregado a ti, no solo en cuerpo también mi alma , he hecho el sexo pero jamás el amor hasta que lo he hecho contigo.

También se que no solo te entregaste a mí por deseo, pude sentir tu entrega, tu amor.

—Albert, sé que oculte mi verdadera identidad... pero no fue con mala intención o por hacer daño. Fue porque desde que te vi en las revistas y periódicos, me gustas, y cuando leí tu pasión por la fundación de niños de África, eso me hizo pensar y ayudar en mis posibilidades, es verdad que soy una Tradeau y podría tener el mejor despacho y bufete de abogados. Pero no quiero depender de mi padre o mi apellido, quiero salir adelante por mí misma por mis capacidades.

Por eso es que necesito viajar a Irlanda, debo buscar a la hija del señor Chris, nos hicimos amigas en el concurso de miss mundo 2003

—¿Te refieres a Rossana Davison?

— ¡La misma! la conocí en el evento, desde entonces somos amigas, le pediré que convenza a su padre para el evento de la fundación, eso nos ayudará a recaudar más fondos. Sé que lograré contar con su presencia.

He puesto toda mi fe en este evento para alcanzar la meta y sobrepasarla.

Albert se acercó y con un beso en la frente me agradeció todo mi esfuerzo.

Me hace feliz saber que mi pasión por la fundación ayudará a los niños necesitados en Somalia y otras partes de África.

Camino hacia el enorme ventanal observando la hermosa ciudad de Chicago, al observar los alrededores pude darme cuenta que su Pent-house está cerca del restaurante Italiano.

por eso no tardó ni diez minutos cuando lo tenía frente a mi anoche

Un delicioso aroma a tocino me ha sacado de mis pensamientos, me volteo y me dirijo a la cocina. Lo observo y es él preparando un delicioso desayuno.

— Espero y tengas hambre. Yo estoy que me muero con recuperar fuerzas y si es posible disfrutar de ese delicioso postre.- dice sonriendo tiernamente pero con una mirada lujuriosa.

—¡Es usted incansable señor Ardlay! ¿Qué haré con usted?

—Disfrutarme señorita Tradeau y permitirme hacer lo mismo con usted.

Al decir mi apellido, he recordado quien soy y de dónde vengo. Por un momento la preocupación invade mi mente y alma nuevamente, tendré que enfrentar a mi padre y mi familia si esta relación se profundiza. Pero por el momento lo disfrutaré.

Me acerco a él y lo abrazo por la espalda. Sus bellos muslos y músculos bien marcados hacen que lo desee más y más.

Ha preparado unos deliciosos pancakes, huevos revueltos, tocino y jugo de naranja.

— Desayunaremos, después iremos a dar un paseo a las afueras de la ciudad.

— ¡No me preguntaras primero si puedo o quiero ir! Eres demandante sabes, ¿siempre has sido así? - le sonrió y con un suspiro comienzo a saborear el desayuno.

— No. Pero siempre he sido extremista sobre los alimentos, debemos ser agradecidos por lo que llevamos a nuestra mesa, muchas personas amanecieron sin nada que comer y se fueron a dormir con el estómago vacío. Candice, en África hay mucha pobreza, un día no muy lejano te invitaré para que con tus propios ojos puedas ver de lo que te estoy hablando, así que ahora vamos a desayunar.

Después de su demandante explicación, debo dar gracias a Dios porque nunca he pasado ningún tipo de necesidades.

Una hora más tarde.

He tomado un baño y envuelta en toalla esperando que mi ropa se termine de secar. Al terminar de desayunar, nos dirigimos a la recamara, con la luz del sol a todo su esplendor, observó cuidadosamente todo alrededor, su recámara tiene un toque antiguo, muebles finos y delicados de madera solida color hueso, unas cortinas de sedas gris que hacen resaltar el beige de la pared.

Su closet es inmenso, podría ser otra recamara si fuera necesario, sus zapatos todos en línea y separados por colores, camisas blancas finas y delicadas, trajes de etiquetas, negro y gris... mancuernillas de diferente diseños, al acercarme al armario con un solo toque se abrió la primer gaveta donde mantiene sus corbatas de seda de diferentes diseños, unas a cuadros fino, a rayas finas y gruesas y solidas, pero todas casi del mismo color gris claro, gris oscuro.

Con mis dedos las acaricio, con la textura de la seda siento por mi cuerpo pequeñas descargas eléctricas, nuevamente siento mis piernas temblar, un suave mariposeo recorre mi vientre...recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Mientras él está en la ducha, cierro mis ojos, me muerdo el labio pensando en él. Sin querer he tocado la segunda gaveta del armario.

Una corbata de seda roja se muestra frente a mis ojos, seguido por unas esposas rojas cubiertas con una delicada textura de tercio pelo, tan suave como algodón.

Una sección de juguetes sexuales está frente a mí. ! Estoy impresionada y mi ninfa se emociona!

Pero mi subconsciente me reprocha. ¿Ha esto se refería Rosemary cuando me dijo que era especial? Nuevamente y como siempre he hablado en voz alta

Cuando de pronto una vos habla a mi oído.

_ ¿Curiosa? Dice con voz suave y sensual. Me volteo y quedó frente a él.

Estoy avergonzada, no me di cuenta cuando la regadera dejó de tirar el agua, ni cuando la puerta se abrió. Ya era demasiado tarde para retirarme, lo tenía detrás de mí observándome.

El aroma de su piel fresca y el perfume de su cuerpo me hizo darme cuenta que estaba detrás mío.

Está frente a mi sin nada de ropa, le veo de pie a cabeza y me doy cuenta de todo lo que me comí anoche y esta mañana. Es un hombre sensual y muy pero muy dotado. Sin dudarlo un segundo me quito mi toalla dejándome al descubierto y completamente desnuda para él, comienzo a besar suavemente sus labios, sus ojos, su quijada, su cuello, su pecho.

— Ahhhh, delicioso, habrá postre mi diosa griega.

Me toma entre sus brazos de manera que quedo en horcadas a su cintura, me acuesta en la cama sin dejar de besarme.

Con su mirada profunda y lujuriosa me pregunta.

—¿Quieres probar algo nuevo? ¿diferente? - sin dudarlo le confirmó.

Camina a su armario y trae en su mano la corbata roja de seda.

— Quiero probar tus límites y tu capacidad de aguantar, Candice.- Me dice con una mirada y voz que encierra misterio y lujuria.

Se acerca y toma mis manos, amarrándolas y atándolas al espaldar de la cama, con otra corbata cubre mis ojos.

Un temor y excitación se apodera de mi cuerpo.

Comienza besando los dedos de mis pies. Los besa y succiona uno a uno, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mi parte íntima, esta vez no se detiene solo me respira profundamente.

— Sexualmente me vuelves loco Candice. – sus palabras son sinceras y eso me llena de satisfacción y placer.

No han pasado ni cinco minutos cuando comienza mi castigo y placer... con mis manos atadas lo único que me es permitido es revolverme y gemir, con algo suave acaricia mis pezones, a lo que puedo sentir es como una pluma que recorre mi vientre, desciende por mis piernas, sube y vuelve a bajar creando contracciones en mi vientre, seguidamente recorre la parte interior de mis piernas con su lengua, con su respiración profunda en mi vagina me hace sentir placer.

—Oh Albert- digo su nombre moviendo mis piernas cuidadosamente.

Mi vientre esta ardiente, cuando siento sus suaves dedos acariciando mis labios genitales, los besa uno a uno y con su lengua me come deliciosamente. Abro más mis piernas, trato de agarrarlo pero no me es posible, solo puedo gemir de placer.

— Oh, si papi , así así cómeme mi amor- y así sin más ni menos le dije mi amor.

Su reacción fue con un suspiro de placer.

—Señorita Tradeua me vuelve loco- continua diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez.

De pronto deja de tocarme, de succionarme. Solo escucho el sonido del armario nuevamente abrirse.

Cuando siento el calor de su cuerpo y sus labios sobre los míos.

—Hare algo diferente, no tengas miedo. – solo me tuerzo de placer, aún su voz me excita, me hace estremecer.

Un pequeño objeto recorre mi pezón, suavemente vibra cerca de mi areola derecha, mientras succiona mi pezón izquierdo con sus deliciosos labios.

Poco a poco desciende hasta mi vagina, coloca el aparato en mi clítoris deliciosamente comienza a succionármelo mientas me penetra con su dotado miembro repetidas veces.

— Oh Candice eres deliciosa mami... yeahhh...ummm... Ahhhh...

— Albert que delicia... mi amor te amooo... Aaahh en corro aaah...- sin pensarlo solté mis más profundos sentimientos y declaré en voz alta y clara mi amor por él, por el Patriarca Ardlay.

Continuará.

Gracias por la espera, capitulo dedicado a la escritora Gaby.

Y a toda las chicas preciosas que siguen esta historia.

Bendiciones Xo!


	13. Chapter 13

El Patriarca Ardlay.

Capítulo 13

Candice

Nuevamente me quede dormida entre sus brazos, después de las últimas horas de placer, he quedado exhausta.

Me despierto a media noche... La luz de la luna atraviesa los ventanales de cristal en el Pent-house del Patriarca.

Me volteo suavemente sin hacer ruido alguno, para no irrumpir el sueño profundo del hombre que amo. Su rostro bello, delicado y reluciente hace que mi corazón palpite por él, a un ritmo descontrolado.

Su barba de dos días sin afeitarse, es tan delicada como una suave tela de encajes.

He sido suya, completamente suya desde mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies, no hubo ni una parte chica de mi cuerpo que no lo recorriera. Y él ha sido mío en cuerpo y alma. Y pensar que estaba celosa de la cabecita de cerillas... ¡Ja! No puedo creer que le reclamara por ella.

Por más que quiero permanecer entre tus brazos, no puedo, debo marcharme. Seguramente al despertar no te agradará darte cuenta que me he ido. Pero debo hacerlo... La recaudación de fondos será dentro de tres semanas, y debo convencer al señor Chris que asista al evento, es mi mejor carta bajo la manga.

Trato de levantarme sin hacer ruido, afortunadamente el colchón es de los que puedes brincar y tu compañero no se da ni cuenta.

Le doy un suave beso en la pierna derecha que hace que suspire y se mueva un poco.

"—Un poco más " susurró. Entre sueños.

Me colocó mi ropa y me dirijo a la cocina.

Querido Albert.

Gracias por la noche y día tan maravilloso, lo llevaré guardad

En mi corazón por siempre.

Lamento tener que irme así, sin despedirme.

Son casi las cuatro de la mañana.

Debo salir hacia Irlanda, Geisha me acompañará, no iré sola.

¡Si!... Puedo observar que estás haciendo puchero como un bebé.

Te hablaré en cuanto arribe.

Con todo mi amor.

Candice Trudeau.

Me dirijo al ascensor y hablo a la compañía de taxis para llegar lo más pronto posible a mi edificio.

No pasan ni diez minutos cuando las luces de un taxi amarillo me hacen señal y se estaciona frente al edificio del Pent-house de Albert.

— Por favor lléveme a la 34 plaza. El taxista me observa por el retrovisor y pregunta.

— ¿Lleva usted mucha prisa señorita? ¿Tiene alguna emergencia?

— ¡Un poco sí! necesito estar en el aeropuerto en una hora y no he empacado mi equipaje. — Si usted me permite, yo podría esperarla y llevarla al aeropuerto.

— No es necesario, pero estoy muy agradecida por su ofrecimiento. Tardaré un poco, debo ducharme y empacar como he dicho. Mi compañera de piso viajará conmigo y no sé si ella estará lista. No quiero atrasarle.

— Yo podría tomar un desayuno mientras ustedes arreglan su equipaje. ¡Vea! esta es mi tarjeta. El señor de avanzada edad saca su tarjeta y me la entrega con su información. — En estos tiempos pocas personas acuden a los taxis, ya nadie nos quiere dar negocios. Me dice el hombre estacionando el taxi frente a mi edificio.

— Está bien señor Lewis, no apague su cronómetro, beba su café y desayune tranquilo, yo le llamaré en una hora. — ¿Y usted me pagará todo ese tiempo? Discúlpeme pero eso es contra la ley. Y lo menos que necesito son problemas.

— Está bien. "Le respondo" — No tengo efectivo, ¿Podría pagar con mi tarjeta?

— Por supuesto señorita. "el anciano me responde amablemente. — Aquí tiene señorita, Candice Trudeau. ¿Es usted una Tradeau? — Sí, soy Trudeau... pero no de los Trudeau de Canadá. Por favor, este pendiente de mi llamada.

Salgo a toda prisa del taxi y me dirijo al ascensor. Cuando entro a mi habitación encuentro a Geisha preparando mi equipaje.

— ¡Candy!.. Gracias al cielo que estás aquí. Creí que no llegarías a tiempo.

— Gracias Geisha, eres eficiente, que haría yo sin ti. — ¿Sin mí? Parece que hiciste mucho. Tienes una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo especial en tus ojos. Tienes que contármelo TODO. — No, no. No hay nada que contar. — Por supuesto que sí. No me digas que el Patriarca te llevó solo porque estabas ebria y para hacer planes para la fundación, " Touch your heart". Anda dime. ¿Qué más te tocó aparte del corazón? "las palabras de Geisha me ruborizaron. "¿En verdad se podía notar mi felicidad en el rostro y en mis ojos?" Me pregunté.

— Quizás en el vuelo te platique un poquito. Por ahora debo ducharme.

Necesito café...

¿Por favor podrías poner una jarra de café? -Le pedí con dulzura mientras me desabrochaba los pantalones.

— ¡Ash! Como puedo decirte que no... Pero no te escaparás. No te dejaré en paz hasta que me lo cuentes todo.

Camino al aeropuerto mi móvil comienza a sonar. En la pantalla se marca el número y el nombre del propietario " Jefe"

— ¡Uuuu! Es él... tan pronto te está echando de menos. "dice Geisha en tono burlón.

— Me fui sin despedirme. —¿What? Porque. — Porque si me despedía no iba a salir nunca de la cama. "dije alzando la voz y haciendo que el señor Lewis sonriera...

— ¡Mira lo que me haces decir!... sonrió al mismo tiempo junto a ella. Permíteme respondo la llamada antes de llegar al aeropuerto." Puedo observar la sonrisa pícara de Geisha por la ventana.

— ¡Hola! Respondo en tono suave.

— ¡Candice!... buenos días. ¿Estás camino al aeropuerto?

— Si, aún no llegamos pero estamos cerca.

— ¿Porque no me despertaste cariño? Me desperté buscándote en mi cama, cuando fui a la cocina a buscarte, me encontré con la nota. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. En lo maravilloso que pasamos. Puedo sentir el aroma de tu piel en mi piel.

— No puedo hablar mucho. Solo puedo decir que también me pasa lo mismo.

El taxi hace la parada en la estación de abordaje.

— Patriarca Ardlay, hemos llegado al aeropuerto. Cuando arribe a Irlanda le llamaré con la buena noticia. ¡Chao!

— ¡Candice espera!... Apenas escuché esas palabras cuando colgué el móvil.

Al entrar a la sala de abordaje al extranjero y documentarnos, me quedó perpleja al verlo frente a nosotras.

— Por todos Los Ángeles y la diosa que llevo dentro. ¡Es él! ¿Pero que hace aquí?

— ¡Buenos días señorita White! Que coincidencia. — ¡Lo mismo digo señor Ardlay! — ¡Que sorpresa!... Geisha reprime una sonrisa ante nuestra hipocresía.

— ¡Buenos días Geisha! La saluda amablemente. — Buenos días señor. Responde con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Qué casualidad! ¿Será posible que viajaremos en el mismo vuelo?

— Todo depende a donde se dirigen. Responde él, como si de verdad no sabe hacia dónde vamos. — Pues bien, la señorita White, mi jefe aquí presente y su servidora, vamos rumbo al otro continente, Al hermoso país de Irlanda.

— ¡Qué casualidad!... Yo también voy rumbo a Irlanda. "me giro y lo veo directamente a los ojos. Dios, la musa que llevo dentro comienza a imaginar cosas en ese avión.

La forma tan casual que va vestido, Jean negro, suéter azul claro que hace juego con sus bellos ojos azules, su cabello rubio dorado aún húmedo, su aroma a madera y sándalo. Ummm es todo un manjar de diosas.

— ¿No te parece, una gran coincidencia y suerte Candy? Preguntó Geisha. Y más bien lo que me parece ahora que veo, es una complicidad entre estos dos.

El Patriarca me observa y me guiña un ojo. Confirmando lo que Geisha acaba de decir. La voz de mando por interlocutor y llamado para abordar no se hace esperar.

— Pasajeros con destino a Irlanda, por favor abordar por la puerta once. Lo dicen en tres ocasiones.

Caminamos hacia el tren de abordaje. Geisha primero en seguida yo y luego él. Cuando de pronto siento su mano rozar suavemente la mía. Una descarga de electricidad recorre mi cuerpo en este instante, que siento mis piernas desvanecer.

Me volteo le sonrió y él me observa con esa misma mirada de lujuria y placer de la noche anterior. "si sigo junto a él no podré resistirlo más y me le lanzaré a sus brazos"

Lo más seguro él viaje en primera clase.

Desafortunadamente mi presupuesto no alcanzó para comprar boletos en la misma sección.

— ¡Buenos días!..." Saluda la aeromoza pelirroja, alta de ojos azules que le Sonríe coquetamente a el Patriarca. — Señor, por aquí por favor. Le dice amablemente y le indica la entrada hacia la clase A al momento de ver su boleto. Le muestro el mío y en seguida Geisha y nos dice que no es necesario.

— Están reservados sus espaciosos lugares junto al señor Ardlay.

¡Eh! Me asombro mientras observo a Geisha quien aparentemente no se sorprende para nada. — ¿Así que tu sabías de todo esto? Pregunto un poco incómoda.

¿Acaso él no teme que tú te des cuenta de lo nuestro? — Relájate y disfruta el viaje. Responde ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Mi enorme sofá cama, está junto al de él.

"Mi madre, son casi once horas de vuelo" ¿Que pasará ahora?

— Por favor señorita White, siéntese, cuando estemos en el aire podrá continuar con lo que está pensando. — Y qué cree usted que estoy pensando... ¿Albert? Se acerca a mi rostro y me dice suavemente al oído. — ¡Creo que piensa! Que podríamos hacer en el baño de un avión en primera clase, donde solo viajan cinco personas incluyéndonos, tendremos mucho tiempo para hacer realidad nuestra fantasía.

Por lo menos la mía. "dijo colocando sus suaves labios en mi Mejía.

Continuará.

Finalmente un capítulo nuevo del Patriarca.

Fabiola, te lo dedico a ti y a todas las que siguen esta historia de los rubios, solo para adultos.

Con cariño, Sakura.

Bendiciones Xo!


	14. Chapter 14

Albert

Los destellos de sol penetran por las ventanas de la habitación. Alargo mi brazo para acariciar a la mujer quien ayer me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Para mi sorpresa no está a mi lado.

_ ¡Candice! Estas aquí tesoro. Pregunte tocando la puerta del baño. No responde. Abro la puerta y me doy cuenta que no esta, ya se a marchado y sin despedirse. Me dirijo a la cocina y me encuentro con una nota sobre la mesa del comedor.

_ Y confirmó que se se ha ido... suspiro profundo conteniendo el aire.

_ Piensa Albert, piensa...

¡Bingo!... ¡Claro! Geisha.

Tomo el móvil y marco inmediatamente a Geisha su asistente.

Después de la noche anterior, es obvio que sabe lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros.

No será un secreto para ella. Y me siento liberado contar con alguien de confianza. No creo que haya algún problema.

Además Candice la aprecia. ¿Debería de confiar en ella? No puedo pensarlo mas, no tengo opción y quiero estar con Candice. No lo dudo un segundo más y marco el número.

_ ¡Buenos días Geisha!...

_ ¡Buenos días señor William! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Está todo bien?

_ ¡Si claro, todo bien!... Geisha... ¿La señorita White le aviso del viaje? ¿Sabe para qué horas esta programado el vuelo?

_ Sí señor, para las diez de la mañana. La señorita Candice se está duchando es este momento. ¿Quiere que le diga que le llame cuando salga? _ No, no es necesario. Geisha, por favor no le diga nada de mi llamada. Nos veremos en el aeropuerto. Y nuevamente, muchas gracias por su discreción. Pronuncie colgando el móvil.

Son las siete de la mañana, aún tengo tiempo de hacer un par de llamadas y ducharme lo más rápido que puedo.

La primer llamada es para mi hermano y mejor amigo George.

— George, habla William. Me tomaré unos días, se me presento una emergencia. Tengo que viajar a Escocia de inmediato.

_ ¿Está todo bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

_ No esta vez hermano. Esta vez puedo manejarlo solo.

_ Te escucho tan feliz, que más bien creo tu emergencia tiene piernas y caderas. ¿O me equivoco? _ No es lo que estas pensado George. Por favor cúbreme en la junta directiva. Te llamaré cuando esté en tierras altas. _ No... no es necesario no necesito saber que te diviertes mientras yo tendré que aguantar las maldiciones de Brent.

— Tu podrás manejarlo. Te debo una. _Si si... me debes muchas. Cuídate, buen viaje.

Después de terminar mi pequeña conversación con George.

La segunda llamada telefónica fue a la aerolínea.

He reservado tres boletos en primera clase. No fue fácil pero gracias a mi sobrino Stare he podido lograrlo. Haría todo lo que este a mi alcance para complacerla y estar junto a ella.

Al ducharme, recuerdo las veces que la hice mía. Solo de recordarlo que estoy excitando.

"Oh Candice" dejo salir un pequeño gemido sacudiendo mis pensamientos lujuriosos.

Ella no está aquí junto a mí para volverla a tomar entre mis brazos.

Será un vuelo de muchas horas... Ya tendré tiempo para conversar y conocernos más.

Me seco mi cabello y el resto del cuerpo húmedo, colocándome el primer Jean y playera que encuentro, termino poniéndome un suerte y una bufanda a juego con el Jean. Al abrir una de las gavetas, puedo observar el brillo de la llave plateada del cuarto de juegos.

Una descabellada idea se me ha ocurrido y nuevamente estoy fantaseando con ella, con Candice.

Pero esta vez es diferente, me he enamorado. Le amo y sin darme cuenta le he entregado mi corazón.

Sigo buscando entre mis cosas y me encuentro con la corbata roja. "esta corbata le gustó" "veamos si esta vez volvemos a tener suerte" pronuncie como un loco hablándole a una corbata.

¡No cabe duda William! Esa mujer te está volviendo loco, y yo permito que lo haga y no me opondré ni resistiré a ello.

Candice

El tenerlo tan cerca después de la noche placentera. Me he puesto nerviosa. No creí que lo tendría junto a mi tan pronto.

El viaje me había caído bien. después del ridículo que pase la noche del restaurante.

No solo haberle "reclamado" sin derecho alguno. Sino también el haber vomitado en su auto, ¿O fue en el apartamento? ¡Dios mío, ni siquiera lo recuerdo!

Estoy perdida en mis pensamientos, observando por la ventana, las nubes que se juntan y desaparecen con el viento, cuando siento el roce de piel sobre mi mano izquierda.

_ ¿Te gustaría un poco de jugo de naranja? Me pregunta sonriéndome y con la copa de cristal en su mano.

_ ¡Si gracias!... me caería muy bien. Le respondo torpemente y avergonzada al recordar a Amanda.

_ ¿Te sucede algo? Puedes hablar conmigo de todo lo que desees.

_ Ya que lo mencionas. Le digo bebiendo un poco de jugo y comiendo un poco de fruta fresca que nos han servido.

_ Quiero discúlpame contigo por preguntar sobre Amanda.

No debí hacerlo, no tengo ningún derecho.

Siento que mis mejillas se han tornado de rojo por la sangre que me subí y baja al recordarlo.

Me observa y, Dios casi me quedo hipnotizada al ver el azul cielo de sus hermosos ojos.

_ ¡Me alegra que lo hayas hecho!... responde colocándose el dedo índice en la cíen. _gracias a eso yo pude llegar hasta donde tú estabas. Me preocupé al escucharte un poco... _ ¿ebria? Termino la frase. _ !um! Si.

Creo que esa es la palabra correcta. _ Nunca había bebido así. Es más... creo que es la primera vez que tomé algo tan fuerte. Respondo llevando mis manos al rostro.

_ ¡Candice!... no debes sentir vergüenza conmigo. Creo que después de todo, nos conocemos un poco más. Dice guiñando un ojo.

_ Amanda es una hermosa mujer. Llevábamos una relación de amigos a distancia. La conocí en la universidad, en Londres.

Nunca la amé, sabía que ella si se había enamorado. Pero jamás le prometí nada. En el corazón no se manda. "Puedo sentir la pena con la que pronuncia esas palabras, y la verdad es que siento pena por Amanda". Se enamoró de él. ¿Pero y quien no se enamoraría? Si es todo un amor.

Y aunque me escuche egoísta o mala mujer, estoy feliz y agradecida con la vida que él no se haya enamorado de Amanda.

Le amo. He estado enamorada desde antes de conocerlo.

_ Te has quedado callada. Dijo suavemente tomando mi mano y besándola. _ Me has hecho el hombre más feliz, Candice. dice susurrando a mi oído.

En ese instante una voz masculina nos interrumpe.

_ ¡Tío!... _ ¿Tío? Exclamé. Me quede asombrada al ver el capitán del avión llamándole tío al Patriarca. Fue tanto el asombro que derramé un poco de jugo en mi blusa. _ Los siento, no quería provocar un accidente. Dijo el joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ ¡Stare! te presento a la señorita Candice White!_ ¡Encantado! Respondió el joven con una reverencia. _ El gusto es mío. Dije cubriéndome un poco la blusa que había mojado parte de mi seno izquierdo. _ Supe que habías abordado y quería saludarte._ No te preocupes. La señorita Candice, su asistente y yo, vamos de a atender asuntos por la beneficencia." ¿Nosotros? Él se apuntó solo. Pensé"

_ Es parte del proyecto. _ ¿Y quién es la asistente? Preguntó Stare observando a los pasajeros de atrás.

_ La única mujer que está en los asientos de atrás. Pronuncié.

Stare observó y saludo con una pequeña reverencia a mi amiga que nos observaba, y no quitaba la vista de él. Stare, un joven alto, de cuerpo bien trabajado parecido a su tío, solo que de ojos oscuros y cabello negro.

_ Bien los dejo solos. Me retiro, tengo que llevarlos sanos y salvos a su destino. Se alejó sonriendo dirigiéndose a la cabina.

_ ¡Cariño! Vamos, te ayudaré a limpiar tu blusa. _ ¿Quieres ir al baño conmigo? _ ¡Si! ¿O prefieres ir sola? _ No. Respondí secamente. Aún recuerdo como si fue ayer lo que sucedió cuando era niña. En unos de los viajes con mis padres en su avión privado, íbamos cruzando una tormenta con mucho viento y rayos que provocaron turbulencia. Mi hermano me esperaba fuera de la puerta del baño, cuando el avión se inclinó en picada, causando que él pegara la cabeza en la puerta del piloto. Yo grité al sentir el movimiento tan brusco. Mi madre corrió a asistirlo y mi nana a socorrerme al escuchar mi llanto. Desde entonces, había prometido nunca más a subir a un avión.

_ ¿Quieres decir que es la primera vez que lo haces desde entonces?_ ¡No! Es la tercerea vez. Pero prefiero los barcos.

Esta vez no tuve opción, no dispongo de tiempo.

Al escucharme, se ha quedado en silencio y me abraza.

_ Estoy aún más agradecido. Eres una chica valiente. Te acompañare hasta la puerta y esperare ahí. ¡No pasara nada! Te lo prometo. Pronuncio aquellas palabras con ternura.

Caminamos hacia el baño, me volteo para ver que nadie nos observa. Por fortuna todos han aprovechado para dormir, el ambiente musical, el aroma a lavanda ha provocado que los pasajeros duerman, incluyendo mi asistente.

Al entrar, recuerdo las palabras que pronuncio antes de abordar, me volteo y le digo: _ ¡Creí que tenías una fantasía que cumplir!.. Me observa con esa mirada penetrante, con la misma como solía verme hace unos días en la sala de conferencias.

Entra detrás de mí. Me mira y acaricia mi cabello.

Con el dedo índice me acaricia la mejilla terminando en mis labios provocándome pequeñas descargas eléctricas. _ No hagas nada. Murmura. _ solo déjate llevar.

Me sujeta por la cintura levantándome y colocándome en el lavamanos.

Continuara.

Holaaaaaaa! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo del Patriarca Ardlay.

Decidí invitar a Stare en esta historia. Pensé en Archie, pero creo que Stare quedara bien en el papel que jugara junto a Geisha.

Feliz fin de semana.

Bendiciones!

Sakura. Xo!


	15. Chapter 15

El Patriarca Ardlay

Capítulo 14

Albert.

Me ha invitado a pasar junto a ella para cumplir mi fantasía.

La tomo suavemente por la cintura y la coloco sobre la lava manos. Poco a poco acaricio su cuello, respiro su esencia y el olor a Jazmín de su bella cabellera. _ ¡Hum! Me vuelves loco._ murmuré a su oído. Puedo sentir como su piel se eriza al sentir mí respiración, su olor me embriaga de placer.

_ ¡Oh Albert! Dice con una tierna y sexy voz. _ No te muevas tesoro, déjame saborearte. _ Con la lengua comienzo a lamer su oreja, la beso, la succiono y puedo sentir como sus piernas aprietan mi cintura.

_ ¡Oh Albert, me enloqueces!..._ pronuncia esas dulces palabras a mi oído. Le sigo besando su cuello suave y delicado. Con la mano derecha le tomo uno de sus deliciosos senos. Puedo sentir su pezón a punto de erupción. Con la otra mano, suelto su sostén, voy bajando con mis labios poco a poco besando el cuello, ella alza un poco su cabeza liberándolo para que yo pueda acariciarlo bien.

Un delicioso gemido de placer sale de sus apetitosos labios. Le suelto, con el deseo de ver sus hermosos ojos verdes que se oscurecen cada vez que la hago mía.

_ ¡Humm! Te amo Candice... Pronuncie, haciéndole saber que soy todo de ella.

La beso con pasión y desesperación. Bajo mi mano y acaricio su muslo derecho, subo hasta tocarle su "honeypot"_¡Hum nena! Estas lista para mí. _ Subo poco a poco soltando los botones de su blusa uno a uno, de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a sus preciosas y dulce montañitas. Su sostén de seda cae sobre sus piernas, liberando esos deliciosos pezones que parecen dos deliciosas cerezas. Suavemente, con la punta de mi lengua acaricio sus pezones, los mordisqueos y los succiono uno a uno.

_¡Aww!... _Murmura y ese sonido de placer es música para mis oídos. Bajo despacio recorriendo su vientre con mi lengua hasta llegar donde comienza su vello púbico. La bajo despacio del lavamanos y le pido que se quede de pie. Hace exactamente lo que le digo. _ Buena chica. _ No pregunta ni pone excusa para complacer mi fantasía. Nuestras miradas quedan frente a frente como dos llamaradas de fuego, el color de nuestros ojos ha desaparecido y solo puedo observar el fuego en sus ojos verdes. Le bajo su vaquero ajustado, liberando esas hermosas caderas que me coquetean deliciosamente. _ ¡mmm!...tesoro, y todo eso es mío le hago saber a su oído.

Le pido que suba una pierna sobre el lavabo, permitiendo que su braga se abre junto con ella.

_ ¡Oh mami!... Dios, que he hecho de bueno en esta vida, para compensarme con una diosa griega.

Me pongo de rodillas y levanto mi mirada para observarle. _ ¡Candice! te hare mía nuevamente, por favor aguanta, no te muevas.

Asiente con la cabeza. Con la mano izquierda, le muevo su braguita negra de encaje, con la otra acaricio su delicioso trasero redondo. Comienzo a besarle y comer su dulce "honeypot" que me recibe desesperadamente. Trata de cerrar las piernas, pero le apretó el glúteo para que no lo haga, ella comprende y deja salir suaves gemidos. Estoy saboreando el néctar de su miel tan dulce y deliciosa.

Mi cabellera seguramente parece un nido de pájaros, su placer es incontrolable que ha revuelto mi cabello completamente. A punto esta de correrse en mis labios cuando tocan a la puerta.

_ ¡Oh Albert! Me dice en tono preocupado. _ ¡Un momento! respondo con voz fuerte.

Candy quiere bajar la pierna pero no se lo permito. _No, no te muevas. Le imploro, la tomo nuevamente y esta vez uso todos mis trucos para lograr su clímax en segundos. Dejando salir un gemido ahogado de placer. Desafortunadamente no puede gritar como la noche anterior. No es necesario dada las circunstancias, de igual manera lo ha disfrutado tanto como yo.

Sus piernas tiemblan y la sujeto tomándola entre mis brazos. Están pequeña, delgada, frágil, que podría cargarla con un solo brazo.

_ ¡Estamos locos Albert!... Y yo aún más. No puedo creer que me atreviera hacer esto en el baño de un avión. ¡Dios pero que estaba pensando! Me dice avergonzada. _ Tampoco he podido complacerte, solo me has complacido tu a mí. _ Y es eso lo que más deseo, complacerte, poner el mundo a tus pies.

Ya tendremos tiempo para hacer más travesuras, te aseguro que lo que acaba de suceder, fue más placentero para mí. Le respondo colocando un beso en la frente, seguidamente cierro su blusa, no sin antes despedirme de mis hermosas montañitas que aún están excitadas.

Pasa su mano sobre mi pantalón acariciándome. _ ¡uummm!... lo siento por dejarte así. Prometo compensarte el doble. _ Murmura a mi oído. _ ¡Uff! de eso me aseguraré. Le amenazo con una sonrisa y arqueando la ceja.

Cuando abrimos la puerta, nos encontramos con Geisha que nos observa curiosa. _ Espero no haber interrumpido nada. Dijo con sonrisa y mirada sospechosa. Solo le sonrió, pero Candy se ha puesto de colores. _ Afortunadamente hay otro baño que pude usar. Pero estuve cuidando de que nadie se atreviera a interrumpir. _ Dice guiñando un ojo.

Candice.

_ Gracias Geisha, eres muy eficiente en todo, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

Tratando de hacerle un cumplido. _ ¡Aja! ¡Si! Lo mismo me dijo esta mañana jefe. _ Pronunció aquellas palabras con sarcasmo y sonrisas.

El Patriarca camina detrás de mí, trato de cubrirlo, pues su miembro está aún activado y notable.

Me acomodo en el reclinable, estiro mis piernas colocando mi cabeza en su hombro. _ ¡Descansa cariño!... Me dice dándome un suave beso.

Han pasado las horas, siento que he dormido una eternidad...

Al despertar, siento su rostro cerca del mío, su respiración suave y profunda me confirma que está completamente dormido.

"Dios mío, gracias por la dicha que me has dado al tenerlo a mi lado, es un sueño hecho realidad" me ha dicho en repetidas veces que me ama, y eso me hace muy feliz porque yo le amo aún más que mi propia vida.

Estamos a punto de llegar al aeropuerto de Dublin, Irlanda.

Desde el avión se puede observar la belleza de este país.

El pasto verde, sus montañas, sus antiguas estructuras. ¡Es una belleza!... La voz de mando del Capitán Cornwell se hace escuchar dándonos la noticia que en menos de diez minutos estaremos por aterrizar. Albert se despierta, me sonríe y un poco avergonzado se disculpa por haberse quedado dormido en mi hombro. _ Yo me quedé dormida primero._ Le insisto._ Soy yo quien debería disculparse.

Seguimos el protocolo y el avión hace su aterrizaje.

Después de documentarnos y pasar por registración, escuchamos la voz de Stare que a lo lejos nos pide que esperemos un momento. Como era de esperarse, mi asistente Geisha sonríe coquetamente. _ ¡Uff! parece que vendrá con nosotros. _ Sí, eso parece. _ Le respondo sonriendo. Albert se nos acerca y nos da la noticia que su sobrino nos alcanzará en el hotel. _ ¿En cuál hotel? Le pregunto inquieta, pues yo había hecho reservaciones para cierto hotel, solamente para Geisha y yo. Pero ahora con él aquí con nosotras ya no sé qué más nos espera.

A mi amada Geisha, casi se le cae la quijada cuando el Patriarca nos da la noticia que nos hospedaremos en uno de los hoteles de la familia Ardlay. Nada más y nada menos que el hotel cinco estrellas, Ashford Castle, uno de los mejores hoteles de Irlanda, me atrevería a decir que el mejor. _ ¿Tanto así está forrado en lana el Patriarca?_ Preguntó Geisha. _Una cosa es hospedarte y otra ser dueño de un hotel de esa magnitud. La morena continúa con el alago y cuestionamiento.

Stare pudo darse cuenta que yo no me asombre a tal revelación. Pero sonrió al ver el rostro de Geisha.

_ Señorita White ¿alguna vez ha estado en uno de los hoteles de la familia, en Irlanda? Preguntó el joven capitán. _ No. _ Le respondo secamente, tratando de no dar más explicaciones. Albert me toma de la mano para mi sorpresa. _ Stare, la señorita Candy es la hermana del primer ministro de Canadá. Su verdadero nombre es Candice Trudeau White, hermana de Justin Trudeau. _ Ahora entiendo porque su rostro se me hacía conocido. _ respondió el chico.

_ Hace unas semanas, en una de las revistas de deportes, hay una imagen suya promocionando los legins para yoga. Me he quedado sin palabra, cuando logro reaccionar, me doy cuenta que he alzado el tono de voz. _ ¿Cómo es posible? me fotografiaron en el metro. _No_ dijo Stare.

_ subiendo a una limosina fuera del banco Ardlay. Albert me observa intrigado y yo le respondo inmediatamente. _ Es la limosina de mi padre, ese día me estaba esperando fuera del edificio.

_ Tranquila cariño. dice con una sonrisa al ver mi rostro avergonzado.

_ ¿Cariño? ¿Ustedes están en relación? _ Preguntó Stare. _ ¡Como que haces muchas preguntas! dijo mi amiga a mi rescate. _ ¡Ven!... acompáñame a la limosina. Geisha lo tomo del brazo, y yo más agradecida que nunca que haya intervenido.

_ Espero no te moleste que mi sobrino se haya enterado de lo nuestro. Dijo Albert preocupado por mi reacción. _ ¿Pero, y a ti no te molesta que todos se enteren de lo nuestro? _ ¡Para nada! que todo el mundo se dé cuenta que eres la mujer que amo y aunque sé que es muy pronto para decirlo, Pero quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. No sé qué tipo de cara he puesto, Pero me ha tomado por sorpresa.

_ Vamos amor que se nos hace tarde y, tengo mucha hambre. Murmuró. subimos a la limosina y no ha parado de hablar y mostrarme cosas que no sabía del hotel.

_ El hotel ha pasado de generación en generación, desde hace más de ochocientos años. _ Albert es todo un relatador como todo escocés, son únicos para relatar historias.

Estamos a punto llegar al precioso castillo, rodeado de pasto verde, el lago frente a la glamurosa estructura medieval.

Debo de admitirlo, mi familia tiene poder y dinero, pero no se compara con el poder y dinero de los Ardlays.

Continuará.

¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

Espero sus comentarios.

Bendiciones. Con Amor Sakura Xo!

"HoneyPot" se le llama así de cariño a la parte íntima de la mujer.

Ashford Castle. Castillo Ashford

Legging. Licras para hacer ejercicio.


	16. Chapter 16

El Patriarca Ardlay.

Castillo digno de

 _ **Candice**_.

Escucho el viento soplar, colarse por las amplias ventanas del Castillo más bello que jamás haya visto antes.

Después de la primera noche maravillosa que pasamos juntos en este bello lugar, estoy extasiada y llena de felicidad.

El Patriarca se ha quedado dormido entre mi brazo derecho. Cuando trato de mover mi mano izquierda siento las esposas sujetándola.

"¡Rayos!.. ¿Me quedé dormida esposada?"

Sonrió suavemente para no despertar a este hombre maravilloso que tengo a mi lado.

"¿Será posible que podré dormir una noche junto a él sin hacer el amor?"

Si, el amor, porque es eso lo que hacemos cada vez que nos entregamos, no solo nuestros cuerpos también entregamos nuestras almas.

Poco a poco saco mi brazo de entre su cuello, busco la llave, con suerte la habrá dejado cerca de la mesita de noche.

Trato de levantarme poco a poco observándole haciendo el ruido menos posible.

— "Rayos" no está aquí. Me quedo boca abierta observando fuera del ventanal, el pasto hermoso de Dublín, sus montañas, el color purpura de lavanda, es notable por donde quiera que observo.

La habitación está llena de pétalos de rosas. Albert es todo un caballero, romántico, es todo lo que una mujer desea tener a su lado.

¡Dios me he ganado el cielo con este ángel a mi lado! Awww, — pienso suspirando y recordando la escena de la noche anterior, siento en mi vientre mariposas y un cosquilleo entre mis piernas.

"Amor mío, lamento tener que despertarte, pero debo estar en una hora lista para concretar mi cita con El señor Chris De Burg"

— "¿Pero cómo lo despierto?" — Me pregunto, imaginando una manera sutil y erótica que se me ha ocurrido observando su miembro masculino en plena erección. Claro, el problema y bendición de todo hombre saludable por las mañanas.

Me le acerco, y poco a poco coloco mi mano libre bajo las sábanas rojas de seda, tomando su miembro en la palma de mi mano, lo a acaricio delicadamente. Poco a poco, he logrado que se mueva, despacio abre sus ojos azul cielo como el color del cielo que nos ilumina en Irlanda.

— ¡umm! Tesoro... — susurra limpiando sus ojos.

— ¡Que dulce y manera más sutil de despertarme!... — me dice mientras me sonríe con esa dulce y seductora sonrisa que me hace suspirar.

— ¡Buenos días!.. — Le saludo dándole un suave beso en sus deliciosos labios.

— Cariño, tenemos un "SOS" necesito la llave de las esposas, me quede toda la noche así... — Poniendo mi cara de víctima sufrida.

— ¡Oh por Dios, mi amada! — dice saltando de la cama buscando la llave, que ha hecho quedar en pelota, mientras su miembro sale de entre medio de sus piernas.

— ¡Lo siento! — Se disculpa, mientras coloca sus manos tapando sus genitales.

— Ja ja ja, Creí que era la única que me avergonzaba desnuda. — le digo carcajeando al verle ponerse rojo carmesí.

— Ven acá amor mío. — me dice tomando la mano que sostiene la esposa, me la suelta besándola y disculpándose con ella.

Después de casi pedirle perdón de rodillas, me toma de la cintura acercándome a él, y comienza a besarme el vientre.

— ¡Oh Candice, esta cintura y este trasero redondo me tienen loco!... Ya no puedo estar ni un día lejos de tus encantos.

— Pues no sé cómo harás para controlarlo. Pero necesito estar en la casa del señor Burg en una hora.

— le demandó, que no tiene opción más que ponerse de pie y dejarme correr al baño.

— Lo sé lo sé — murmura entre dientes.

— ¡No hemos venido de vacaciones señor William Ardlay! — le digo mientras cierro la puerta de la ducha.

— Abro la llave y dejo caer el agua tibia sobre mi cuerpo, cuando de pronto siento sus suaves manos colocándome jabón por la espalda.

— No pensabas bañarte sola, ¿cierto?—. Me pregunta con voz seductora que hace que una ráfaga de electricidad recorra mi vientre.

— Oh Albert. — musito en su oído mientras coloco una de mis piernas entre su cintura, me toma entre sus brazos, me levanta y me sostiene contra la pared, colocando sus manos de forma que mi trasero no golpee la fina losa de la espaciosa ducha.

Poco a poco me penetra haciéndome gemir de placer.

— ¡Eres mía Candice!... Completamente mía. — Me dice mientras nuestras miradas se encuentran en ese fuego de amor y pasión.

Estoy a punto de correrme, cuando me detengo, pues esta tan excitado que puedo sentirlo dentro de mí, a punto de correrse junto a mí. Seguimos con el va y ven de nuestros cuerpos ardientes de placer y logramos corrernos juntos, un grito unísono silenciado por un beso apasionado donde nuestras lenguas se acarician disfrutando de néctar de nuestros labios.

— ¡Por Favor!... — Le imploro, — Si seguimos así, harás que enferme de placer, creo haber bajado de peso. — Le he dicho con la respiración cortada.

Me sostiene entre sus brazos, mientras el agua continúa cayendo sobre nuestros cuerpos.

— Oh Candy, te amo y no me cansaré de decírtelo. — musitó a mi oído.

Estoy temblando de emoción, cada vez que me hace suya, me pierdo entre sus brazos, es como si una parte de mi cuerpo y alma se queda dentro de él.

— Perdona mi tesoro, soy un desconsiderado, no solo contigo, también con la humanidad, tirando el agua mientras mis niños de África la necesitan.

— ¡Bromeas Cierto! — Le digo, mientras veo su rostro entristecer.

Por lo que me doy cuenta que está lejos de una broma.

— ¡Vamos! terminemos de ducharnos e iremos a concretar a lo que hemos venido. — Dice, colocándome un suave beso.

— ¡Sí que te tomas en serio el tema del agua!... — le he dicho mientras seco su espalda húmeda.

— Cuando estés conmigo en Kenia, verás que no estoy exagerando. La falta de agua te hace valorar una buena ducha en días.

— ¡¿En Kenia?! — Le pregunto observándole a los ojos.

— ¡Por supuesto!.. Eres parte de este proyecto, eres esencial, te necesito a mi lado cuando entreguemos los víveres y medicamentos. — me dice mientras se coloca sus Jeans y suéter azul con una preciosa gabardina negra.

"¡Valla eso sí que no me lo esperaba!... estoy emocionada, veré de cerca y experimentaré por primera vez lo que se siente estar rodeada de niños agradecidos por lo poco o mucho que puedas ofrecer y ayudar.

Muchas veces los seres humanos, nos quejamos de un par de zapatos un poco desgastados o pasados de moda, mientras otros desean por lo menos tener un par que les pueda cubrir las plantas de sus pies del frío y sus quebrantados y lastimados dedos por no usar calzado."

En Chicago, Edificio Ardlay Enterprise.

— Pero qué demonios se cree William, creí que nuestra asociación y negocios le importaban.

— ¡Contrólate Brent! ... William está en un viaje debido a la beneficencia, tú mejor que cualquier otro socio sabe lo que es capaz de hacer o dejar de hacer por ello.

— George, entiendo que es importante. Pero mi negocio también lo es.

Y lo necesito hoy aquí, para que lea el proyecto tú sabes que he invertido tiempo y dinero en esto.

— Entrégame los documentos, yo personalmente se los enviaré por email.

Así que no hay de qué preocuparse. Además, dejo aprobado los cinco millones de dólares para la inversión de tu proyecto, siempre y cuando cumplas tu palabra de trabajar en las bombas de agua, que serán instaladas en Kenia.

— ¡Bien! creo que ahora si nos estamos entendiendo. Dale las gracias al Señor Ardlay de mi parte...

 ** _Castillo Ashford, Dublín_**.

Salimos de la habitación, pasando por los pasillos de la preciosa estructura medieval, nos encontramos con el gerente del hotel, dándonos la bienvenida.

— ¡maidin mhaith a, Laird Ardlay! — pronunció el hombre con una reverencia.

— maidin mhaith mo chara. — respondió Albert.

— Le presento a la señorita Candice Trudeau, hermana del ministro de Canadá, y mi prometida. — el hombre me observa, tomando mi mano saludando con reverencia.

— is cúis áthais dom bualadh leat, Madame.

— Lo siento, pero no habló gaélico. — me disculpo por no hablar el idioma.

Albert sonríe, me explica que para el señor Collun, es un placer conocerme.

— ¡El placer es mío!... — Le respondo con una sonrisa.

— Gracias por el recibimiento honorable que nos hizo su personal la noche anterior.

— El señor Ardlay es dueño del hotel. Solo hemos hecho nuestro trabajo.

— Pronunció el hombre con modestia.

— ¿Está listo nuestro auto? — preguntó Albert con una sonrisa de complicidad.

— ¡Por supuesto señor!... Tal como usted lo ordenó.

Salimos de las instalaciones del hotel, en la puerta, nos espera un auto de los 50's, antiguo, muy antiguo, pero a la vez hermoso, un clásico de época.

— ¡Valla!... Esto sí que es una sorpresa. — Le hago saber mi agradecimiento.

— Pero ahora, ¿Cómo está eso que soy tu prometida? — le pregunto sonriendo coquetamente.

— Perdona... espero no te haya molestado mi atrevimiento. Pero es la primera vez que una dama me acompaña al hotel y, se me ocurrió que es más formal presentarte como lo que deseo de corazón que seas, mi prometida y no mi asistente de trabajo. ¿Me perdonas? — me súplica nuevamente.

— ¡¿Estas de broma corazón?!... Por supuesto que me alegra que me hayas presentado como tú prometida y no solo tú novia.

— ¡Pero lo eres! — me dice guiñando un ojo.

— ¡Te amo! y muy pronto te haré mi esposa, te lo he dicho en repetidas ocasiones y vuelvo a repetir, ya no puedo vivir mi vida sin ti.

— con esas palabras cierra la puerta del auto y se sube al lado derecho del chofer, Él conducirá.

Me ha dejado más enamorada que antes, lo nuestro es muy enserio, no me sorprenderá que pronto me pida hablar con mis padres. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo reaccionarán?... Me he quedado en silencio, mientras una melodía escocesa suena en la radio.

Recordando la pequeña conversación en Gaélico, entre Albert y el gerente del hotel. Me doy cuenta que lo habla perfectamente, obvio tiene sangre y raíces Escocesas.

El auto negro, convertible hace que mis rizos vuelen de un lado a otro, por lo que me coloco mi pañoleta de lino fino sobre mi cabello para evitar se me alborote, mis gafas de sol, el clima es perfecto.

Albert toma mi mano, la besa, diciéndome que soy la mujer más bella del mundo. Le sonrió y de pronto comienza a cantar al compás de la melodía con gaitas y arpa.

¡Dios mío, canta como los ángeles!.. Aunque no entiendo nada, sé que es una melodía romántica por el sonido.

🎵Llegaste a mi vida cuando no te esperaba

Llegaste a llenar el vacío de mi corazón solitario

Con una sonrisa hiciste que mi corazón temblara.

No se cómo, ni cuando

Pero de ti me enamoré...🎶

Traduciendo las notas musicales de la suave melodía, mi corazón se llena de satisfacción y emoción al escucharle.

— ¡Esto dice la melodía mi amada!.. Candice te amooooo. — gritaba mientras mis lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Continuará.

¡Hola chicas!

Los rubios están súper enamorados, de aquel hombre caliente que solo pensaba en sexo cada vez que veía a Candy, parece que está quedando en el pasado y ha entregado su corazón a nuestra rubia.

Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Con amor, Sakura.

Bendiciones!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Candice**_

La fresca brisa acaricia mis mejillas, el paisaje es maravilloso observando los campos amarillentos que se confunden con la luz del sol.

_ ¡Oh cielos, girasoles! _ grité como una chiquilla encantada cuando abre la cajita de regalo en navidad y recibe lo que tanto desea. Fue tanta mi alegría que el Patriarca se estaciona a la orilla de la carretera.

_ ¡Ven vamos!_, dice bajando del coche e introduciéndonos en la vereda, tomados de la mano corremos juntos entre las girasoles.

_ ¡Soy feliz!... completamente feliz. _grito. Cuando de pronto un hombre nos sale a nuestro encuentro.

_ ¿Quen es ti? ¿que fas na miña propiedade?_ alzando la voz nos grita un hombre en gaélico. Asustada me detengo, Albert me pone detrás de él respondiéndole al hombre.

_ is mise William, úinéir chaisleán Áth na Fuinseoige, mo chara.

_ Disculpe señor, pero ha traspasado mis tierras sin mi permiso. _ Nos dice en español suavizando la voz.

_ Permítame presentarme formalmente, mi nombre es William Albert Ardlay y ella es mi prometida Candice.

A ella le gustaron mucho sus girasoles, tanto que no pude contenerme y la tomé de la mano corriendo entre los ellos. _ Albert parecía estar tranquilo contrario a mí, yo me estaba muriendo del miedo.

_ ¿Dijo Ardlay? _ preguntó sorprendido en tono alegre. _ ¿Es acaso usted sobrino de Elroy, hermana de William Charles Ardlay?

_ William Charles Ardlay era mi padre. _ respondió.

Después de unos minutos al escuchar la conversación entre el Patriarca y el señor Duncan, nos hemos dado cuenta que ha sido su familia quienes han cultivado las girasoles que se encuentran en la entrada Principal del hotel por generaciones.

La cultura de cada país es diferente, pero no cabe duda que los legados son importantes en las familias del reino unido.

Pasado el momento y después de una pequeña charla, le hago señal a mi amado que debemos irnos a nuestra cita.

Albert afirma con la cabeza, despidiéndose del señor Duncan, nos ponemos en marcha a nuestro destino.

Pasado unos veinte minutos de camino entre conversación de la cultura y legados entre familia, llegamos a un lujoso Restaurante.

_ ¡Espera!..._ le digo un poco desorientada. _ Deberíamos estar rumbo a la casa del señor Burg.

_ ¡Si!... deberíamos _, responde guiñando un ojo.

_ ¡Pero hemos quedado que nos encontraríamos aquí! _ Me responde tranquilo como si nada.

_ ¿Aquí?... "Pero es que acaso me ha cambiado los planes nuevamente" pensé.

_ Señor Ardlay. _Le hablo con voz firme.

_ Albert, por favor déjame hablar y convencerlo para la presentación de la beneficencia. En dos días me has cambiado los planes. Me siento excluida de mi propia agenda, mi propio proyecto, proyecto el cual tú mismo colocaste en mis manos. _ Me observa un poco confundido. Pero tengo que tomar control de la situación.

No responde nada solo me toma de la mano por un momento, después comienza a disculparse.

_ ¡Lo siento! _ dice. _ No ha sido mi intensión hacerte sentir de esa manera, es solo que he querido facilitarte las cosas y no he dudado ni un segundo de tu capacidad Candice.

Sé todo el amor y esfuerzo que has hecho para llevar a cabo este proyecto. Solamente trataba de ayudar, pero si así lo deseas, me limitaré a opinar.

_ ¡Gracias!... _ le digo sonriendo y un poco culpable.

Cuando estamos por entrar al restaurante Dax, uno de los mejores en Dublin, nos encontramos con el señor Chris de Burg y su hija Rossana en la entrada principal.

_ ¡Candice!... que felicidad verte nuevamente. _ Me dice abrazándome con alegría de la misma forma que yo lo hago.

Albert nos observa y se dispone a saludar estrechando la mano del señor Burg y a Rossana le saluda con reverencia.

"Interesante"... _ Pienso, Creí que lo haría como se hace en América. _ Ella saluda con una risa coqueta.

El camarero se acerca y nos lleva por una puerta que nos conduce a las afueras del restaurante en una pequeña zona privada que da vista al paisaje.

Nos sentamos cada uno tomando nuestros asientos, para mi sorpresa, Albert se sienta de frente del señor Burg dejándome en seguida de Rossana y su padre. ¿¡Le lanzo una mirada con pregunta!? La cual ignora completamente.

Nos sirven nuestras bebidas sin alcohol y nos disponemos a hablar de lo más importante, su participación en la fiesta de beneficencia.

_ Señor Chris, el motivo de esta reunión es para pedirle, suplicarle si es necesario que nos asista en la beneficencia para niños de África de la familia Ardlay, quien aquí presente, el señor William Ardlay es el presidente de la organización " Touch my heart"

_ ¡Así que eres tú el soltero más codiciado del Reino Unido!... _ pronuncia el señor Chris de Burg dejándome sin palabras.

_ ¡William Ardlay, su servidor señor Burg!

_ He escuchado todo lo que has hecho por tu causa y me orgullece conocer personas que también se preocupan por la humanidad.

Y tu Candice, por Rossana me he dado cuenta que eres la hija menor de los Tredeau de Canada. Tus padres deben de estar orgullosos de ti.

_ ¡Lo están, gracias señor!... _ le respondo agradecida.

Y por la beneficencia no hace falta que me supliques, estoy dispuesto a colaborarte en todo, solo necesito la fecha con anticipación, por mis conciertos.

Mínimo necesitaré seis meses de anticipación para no comprometerme en un día tan importante.

_ ¡¿Seis meses?!... _ exclamé casi atragantándome con el agua.

_ Candice, la agenda de mi padre es bastante ocupada, creo que te lo mencioné antes. _ dijo Rossana. Esto no me lo esperaba por lo que observo a Albert quien ha notado mi preocupación y mi cambio de humor. Fui yo quien le pidió no intervenir, fui yo quien le dijo que dejara que manejara la situación, y ahora no sé cómo pedirle su ayuda.

Rossana se pone de pie al ver mis ojos húmedos.

_ Vamos Candice, acompáñame al baño por favor. _ quitando la servilleta de mis piernas, me levanto y nos dirigimos al baño de damas, no sin antes observar a Albert y suplicarle que interfiera.

Cuando estamos a punto de cruzar la puerta, Rossana rompió el silencio.

_ ¡No sabía que trabajas para William Ardlay!... _me dice sonriendo coquetamente. _ Como tampoco me has dicho que está interesado en ti. _ concluye.

_ ¡¿Te has podido dar cuenta de ello?! _ pregunto irónicamente y aprovecho la oportunidad para hacerle saber que ya tiene dueña y que esa soy yo.

_ Es un gran partido... Es el millonario más guapo, codiciado y soltero del reino unido y América. Te observa con ternura.

_Si, la verdad que soy bendecida. _ respondo mejorando mi estado de ánimo. Después de arreglarnos un poco el maquillaje, el cual yo solamente coloco un poco de brillo en los labios, le suplico que me ayude con la asistencia de su padre. Sé que con la presencia del señor Chris de Burg sería un éxito.

_ No te prometo nada pero haré lo que este a mi alcance para que mi padre pueda estar presente.

_ Agradecida regresamos a nuestra mesa donde nos encontramos con un par de hombres hablando de historia y cultura.

Continuara.

Hola chicas, les dejo este capítulo corto pero con mucho cariño.

He estado bastante ocupada en mi trabajo y los quehaceres del hogar.

Como algunas saben y si aún no, en mi perfil de Wattpad está el enlace de la página de Facebook que administro Candy Candy manga color, donde pueden encontrar imágenes completamente coloreadas de la manga y mucha más información.

Tengo tres historias que están en proceso no terminadas, algunas saben y para las que no les explico.

Perdida en tu mirada, es una historia que había dejado abandonada es más, la iba hasta borrar pero debido a varias lectores y sus peticiones la seguí.

El patriarca por ser erótica y tantos comentarios que estaba arruinado el personaje de Albert también la había desaparecido del perfil.

Cuando decidí cerrar las dos historias mencionadas, decidí escribir algo más tierno, romántico sin erotismo comencé "Que será de ti" donde esta historia iba a tomar toda mi atención pero tratando de complacer a todas le di continuación a las tres historias, pero entre trabajo, familia, vida personal y pagina se me imposible actualizar seguido. Así que me dedicare a terminar la historia más antigua, Perdida en tu mirada después El Patriarca Ardlay y me quedare con Que Sera de ti al final.

Lamento mucho hacerlas esperar pero es preferible que me tome el tiempo y no escribirles capítulos que no nos haga soñar con nuestra pareja de rubios.

Nuevamente me disculpo.

¡! Dios les bendiga! Feliz navidad y un Próspero 2020 al lado se sus seres amados.

Con mucho amor, Sakura .


	18. Chapter 18

Candice

Nuevamente estamos de este lado del continente. Hogar, dulce hogar.

Es martes por la mañana y los recuerdos de los tres días más felices de mi vida invaden mi mente.

¡Anoche!... ¡Oh Dios mío!... que mañana y noche tan maravillosa. Tanto que tan solo recordarlo mis piernas tiemblan y mi corazón rebosa de alegría.

Albert es todo un seductor, un amor. Maestro del sexo y la pasión.

¡Oh!... Una rica y extraña sensación estremece mi vientre.

Flash back

_ ¿De verdad crees que vendrá? _ pregunté con tristeza.

Nada me animaba después del encuentro con Chris de Burg.

_ Mírame tesoro... no debes preocuparte. El señor De Burg se conmovió con tu petición y, sé qué hará todo lo posible por estar presente. — Como siempre mi amado Patriarca me alienta cuando más lo necesito.

_ ¡Albert!... gracias... gracias por apoyarme; de verdad lo agradezco.

_ ¡¿De verdad me lo agradeces?! _ preguntó con sonrisa coqueta.

_ Si de verdad me lo agradeces. Ven conmigo a mi edificio, no regreses todavía a tu piso. _ Me dice atrayéndome a su cuerpo, besándome apasionadamente.

¡Ay Dios! la ninfa que llevo dentro comienza a excitarse recordando las palabras de Rosemary.

«Mi hermano es un poco especial en lo que a relación sexual concierne. Lo sé por Amanda »

Solo de recordarlo siento una extraña sensación de... ¿celos?... solo de pensar que estuvo en los brazos de ella me hirvió la sangre.

Y tampoco no puedo aguantar la curiosidad y saber que más tiene para darme. Si me lo ha dado todo. Hasta su corazón.

Sacudo y alejo mis pensamientos y decido preguntarle.

_ Puedo preguntarte algo quizás un poco vergonzoso para mí. _ con mis manos traspirando y el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho; solté la pregunta.

_ ¿Cuál es tu manera "especial" sexualmente hablando? Sorprendido medio sonrió, tratando de evadir mi pregunta.

Por lo que sorprendido respondió con seriedad ante mi descaro.

_ Candice... es un tema un poco complicado para explicarlo. Y en realidad, me siento avergonzado que te hayas enterado.

Ya que si haces la pregunta... sabes mucho más de esto.

¿Cierto? _ responde.

_ Sí... y no — le respondo sorprendiéndole. — Pero me gustaría saber que más me podrías hacer después de todo lo que me has dado y hecho...

No... no puedo imaginarme si aún hay algo más excitante.

Se voltea observándome frente a frente y arqueando una ceja sonríe con picardía.

_ Si lo hay.

Pero depende de ti si lo disfrutas o no. — Con voz baja comienza a detallarme su cuarto azul.

Ocho horas más tarde.

Hemos llegado al aeropuerto de Chicago, tomamos nuestro equipaje y tomados de la mano salimos hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo. Tratamos de ser prudentes, recordando lo que Stare nos dijo en el avión.

_ Candice... No voltees. ¡Pero creo que nos están fotografiando!... _ dijo un poco nervioso.

_ ¿Temes que nos vean juntos? _ Pregunté caminando un poco más a prisa.

_ ¡Por supuesto que no!... te amo y eres mía. Completamente mía — respondió.

_ ¿Y entonces?...

— Es por ti. Tu padre y hermano no estarán nada felices de ver a su hija con un hombre diez años mayor que tu, y menos que esa hombre es su jefe. Saldrás en las revistas y periódicos. — decía sin dejar de caminar hacia la camioneta.

_ No me importa... _ respondí colocándome mis gafas de sol.

su sonrisa encantadora hizo que la tensión desapareciera.

— ¿Quien usa gafas de sol a las dos de la mañana?... sonreí al darme cuenta que estaba llamando más la atención.

Gracias a Dios que Geisha no está con nosotros.

Emocionada con el capitán Cornwell; decidió en último minuto viajar con él.

Las luces de un porshe negro se encienden cuando el patriarca apretó los botones del control remoto.

Una lujosa camioneta negra con asientos de piel color marrón y acabados de madera nos recibe al abrir la puerta.

Me observa y abre la puerta del pasajero para que entre en ella. Le agradezco el detalle caballeroso con una leve sonrisa.

Salimos del sótano rumbo a la estatal I-35. Una sinfónica melodía se escucha suavemente por las bocinas de la lujosa camioneta todo terreno; que me han arrullado y en segundos siento la pesadez de mis ojos por el cansancio del viaje.

Han pasado quizás 45 minutos cuando despierto en los brazos de Albert cargándome hacia el elevador. Me observa y me dice con cariño.

— Vuelve a dormir amor. Yo te llevaré hasta nuestra habitación.

No respondo nada y me dejo consentir.

Al cruzar las puertas del piso, escuché una voz femenina.

_ Señor William!... No lo esperaba esta hora de la madrugada. Estaba tomando agua en la cocina, cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

Al escuchar trato de bajarme de los brazos de Albert.

_ Alicia, ella es la señorita Candice. Mi prometida.

Se quedará unos días con nosotros. _ Dijo mientras sube las escaleras de madera aún conmigo en brazos.

Avergonzada di las buenas noches a la señora Alicia.

_ Albert, bájame... Nos caeremos y rodaremos hasta el sótano del edificio. — le digo sonriendo.

_ ¡Me tienes débil... Mo chridhe! — respondió.

_ ¿Qué dijiste? _. Pregunté mientras me coloca en la cama donde pasamos nuestra primera noche juntos.

_ Parece que tendré que darte unas clases de gaélico mi amada. Sacándose el suéter y los pantalones se quedó en pelotas y se dirigió a la ducha.

Me quede dormida que ni siquiera sentí cuando salió de la ducha.

Un pequeño rayo de luz se cuela por las cortinas de la enorme habitación. Estiro mi brazo buscando a mi amado.

— Dios, estaba tan cansada que no sentí cuando regresaste a la cama.

¿Que hora es?...

Albert está sentado observándome. Vestido completamente con traje y corbata. Con la pierna cruzada bebiendo Whisky o coñac.

_ ¡Buenos días!... ¿tan temprano con su café en mano Patriarca?— pregunté con sarcasmo al ver su vaso de cristal y el líquido color miel que se disuelve entre las rocas de hielo.

_ ¡Buenas tarde para usted señorita Tredeau! _ responde con una leve sonrisa. Su forma de comportarse no es habitual por lo que me doy cuenta que algo está mal.

_ ¿Qué sucede? porque estas bebiendo tan temprano.

_ ¡No pasa nada Mo chridhe!... Son las tres de la tarde. Has dormido por trece horas sin despertar. Solo dijiste mi nombre unas tres veces. _ Acercándose y soltándose la corbata murmuró a mi oído.

_ Mientras estaba en la oficina, no podía dejar de pensar en ti Candice.

Y eso...

eso me preocupa, y mucho. _ Su voz es tan suave y seductora, que derrite mi corazón y algo más.

_ ¿Tienes miedo a lo que estamos sintiendo? _ le pregunto mientras le acaricio el rostro recién afeitado, suave y delicado.

_ Yo también tengo miedo. Pero te amo y no me guardaré nada de mi para entregarte. _ Suelto los botones de su camisa y poco a poco bajo mi mano derecha acariciando su potencial miembro.

_ Solo ámame, hazme tuya Albert, no pienses en nada ni nadie. Solo en nosotros dos.

_ ¡Oh!... ¡Candice me vuelves loco!...

Acariciando mis muslos me besa y posee mis labios con delicadeza y desespero.

El aroma a Whisky y su perfume varonil me embriagan, me excitan me llevan a la desesperación.

Tomándome entre sus brazos nuestras almas se pierden en el vaivén de caderas...

Después de varios minutos entre besos, caricias y movimientos pausados, llego al estasis.

_ ¡Si mi amor!... córrete para mi... _ musitó suavizando sus movimientos y succionando mis senos.

Nuevamente estoy como hace unas horas, agotada, cansada. Pero eso no me detiene para complacerlo.

Le beso suavemente y acariciando su falo lo deslizo entre mis manos.

_ Vamos amor... córrete... córrete para mi... — le digo.

Me bajo poco a poco besando su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar al medio de sus piernas. Lo tomo en mis manos y poco a poco lo acaricio con mi lengua, formando círculos que lo hacen gemir.

_ Umm... Mo chridhe... te amo Candice. _ gritó explotando en mis labios.

Fin del flash back.

_ ¿Candice estás ahí? _. La voz de Geisha me saca de mis húmedos recuerdos.

_ A... Adelante Geisha. _ Me levanto del escritorio y tomo mi bolso. Salimos del edificio para tomar nuestro almuerzo.

El patriarca ha estado en reuniones de negocios con los Chinos y Turcos.

Llegamos al restaurante más cercano de comida Italiana.

Las dos tratamos de evadir el tema Ardlay Cornwell.

Mi amiga regresó feliz de nuestro viaje, que más de trabajo, fue de placer.

Al regresar al edificio nos encontramos con el Patriarca.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran por unos segundos.

Al entrar al elevador, recibo un mensaje de texto en el móvil personal.

"Recuerda nuestra cita de esta noche en el cuarto azul Mo chridhe"

Albert.

Continuará.

Hola chicas.

Este capítulo del Patriarca ya lo tenía terminado hace unas semanas.

No se cuando actualizare esta historia. Me llegó un mensaje donde me dicen qué hay una historia parecida a esta, solo que el nombre de Albert lo han cambiado por el de T...

así que la pondré en hold y haré que esta persona piense y cree su propia historia.

Gracias mis bellas, gracias por su comprensión.


	19. Chapter 19

El Patriarca Ardlay.

William.

La he dejado descansar un poco más mientras me doy una ducha.

Al salir, aun la encuentro dormida. Me acerco y le acaricio la espalda,

"Mmm, su piel suave y delicada"

Te amo Candice, eres la mujer a quien necesito a mi lado por el resto de mis días.

No la despertaré, la dejaré descansar.

Termino de vestirme y me dirijo a las oficinas del banco.

_ ¡Buenos días Wendy!

_ ¡Buenos días señor! Bienvenido.

Todo parece estar normal. Si hubiera algún problema George ya me lo habría comunicado.

_ Wendy por favor tenga todo listo para la reunión de las 10:00 am

Con el señor Huang y Eimen.

_ Si señor... enseguida.

_ Y también haga venir a la señorita Geisha. _ Entrando a la oficina me encuentro con George quien ya me esperaba.

_ ¡Buenos días William!

¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? _ poniéndose de pie me da un abrazo de bienvenida.

_ Todo estuvo de maravilla. Gracias por preguntar y encargarte de la empresa.

¿Algún problema en mi ausencia?

_ Ninguno laboral. _ responde mientras se sienta en el sofá de piel marrón.

_ ¿Qué significa eso, laboral? ¿Entonces?...

Estoy tan feliz que nada me arruinará el día.

_ La señorita D' Caro vino dos veces a buscarte.

_ ¿Amanda? ¿Sabes para qué?

_ No para negocios seguramente. Y era más que obvio que no podría ayudarle con su urgencia.

La vi diferente William. Debes tener cuidado con ella.

Estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre la señorita White.

_ ¿Por Candice? eso sí que me ha incomodado y preocupado.

_ ¡Bien hermano!... me regreso a mis labores ya que he estado sin la ayuda de la señorita White, y por lo visto no llegará el día de hoy tampoco.

¿Sabes porque? _ me pregunta alzando una ceja.

_ Le di el día libre. _ le respondo sin más explicaciones.

_ Claro, lo dicho antes. Si yo tuviera el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes y un par de piernas, también tendría unos días de descanso. _ Con una risa sarcástica salió de la oficina.

Después de pasar casi todo el día con Huang y Eimen hablando de negocios. No llegamos a ningún acuerdo, y la verdad es que no puedo concentrarme pensando en ella, en Candice.

Así que después de almorzar hemos decidido que continuaremos con esta reunión el día de mañana.

_ Amir. Esto tiene que quedar cerrado mañana.

No les daré ni un día más para que ustedes se pongan de acuerdo.

_ ¡Pero William!

_ Pero nada Amir. Cada minuto que pasa y no se ponen de acuerdo es pérdida de dinero. Y negocios son negocios, Si no me dan una respuesta mañana cerraré el negocio con los japoneses.

_ No es necesario William. Mañana te tendremos una respuesta y positiva. No permitiremos perder negocios contigo.

Tomo mi portafolio y me despido.

Al salir del edificio, me doy cuenta que alguien me está fotografiando.

Hago caso omiso y me subo a la limosina.

_ Al pent-house por favor Steven.

_ Sí señor... ¿Se ha dado cuenta que lo fotografían señor?

_ ¿Tú también lo notaste? _ Steven confirma con la cabeza.

_ Hace unos días que ese auto se estaciona en el mismo lugar.

No pensé que era necesario decírselo pero. Me pareció ver a la señorita D' Caro conversando con el fotógrafo.

Esto no me gusta nada por lo que tendré que tener precaución y seguridad para Candice.

_ Gracias Steven. ¿Puedo pedirle que no mencione esto con nadie? No quiero hacer un escándalo hasta averiguar porque Amanda está haciendo esto.

Steven es de mi entera confianza y sé que no dirá nada.

Al llegar al pent-house la encuentro aun dormida.

Me sirvo un trago de whisky y la observo dormir con tanta paz y tranquilidad.

Se mueve y parece que está por despertar.

_ ¡Buenos días!..

_ ¿Días?.. Sonrió al escucharla. Parece que no se ha dado cuenta que ha dormido casi todo el día.

_ ¿Con su café tan temprano patriarca?

Hum... definitivamente no se ha levantado en todo el día.

Me le acerco y la beso, deseo poseerla nuevamente entre mis brazos,

Penetrar ese sendero suave y delicado que me enloquece cada vez que me pierdo en el. Sus besos y sus caricias son embriagadoras.

Con solo besarle, la bragueta de mi pantalón parece abrirse.

_ Umm mi amada... me vuelves loco Candice y quiero poseerte, hacerte mía en este instante.

Comienzo a acariciarla, le beso el cuello, los labios los muerdo uno a uno haciéndola gemir.

_Ohhhh...ahhhh... si babe así... ...

Albert cómeme, has me tuya mi amor. No pienses en nada ni nadie. Solo en nosotros dos.

Sus gemidos y palabras son música para mis oídos.

Acaricio sus pezones duros y excitados con mi lengua.

Le doy pequeños mordiscos a la vez que los succiono.

_ Candice te amo...

Poco a poco recorro su vientre hasta llegar a su humectada vagina.

Su aroma me embriaga.

Levanta sus caderas dejándome en una mejor posición. Coloco mis manos debajo de su delicado y suave trasero.

Le aprieto y acerco mis labios en sus labios vaginales y comienzo a saborearla. Sus movimientos y gemidos no tardan en sentirse y escucharse. Esta excitada, humectada que puedo sentir su sabor en mi lengua. Coloco mi dedo cordial dentro de su vagina.

_ ¡ouch!... si mi amor, así...

Lo meto y lo saco suave y delicado, con el dedo menique estimulo su parte trasera. Eso la excitó aún más nuestra primera vez.

Succiono su clítoris para hacerla correr en mis labios.

_ Mi amor... me correré... por favor no te detengas Albert.

Hago lo que me pide y la complazco. Después de unos segundos de quedar inmóvil con sus piernas temblorosas, me subo para besarla.

_ Ahora me toca a mí. _ me dice con esa mirada coqueta que tanto amo. Baja el zipper de mi pantalón sacando mi dotado miembro y comienza a besarlo y acariciarlo.

_ Ohhhh... ahhhh, mmm...

Candice que delicioso te la comes mi amor.

Jugando con mi falo, lo desliza de arriba hacia abajo dándome el placer más delicioso y placentero que solo encuentro con ella.

Después de varios minutos succionándome.

La levanto de los hombros y la engancho en mi cintura, cargándola hacia la pared. Me besa con dulzura y desespero.

Coloco mis manos en su espalda y nuestros cuerpos comienzan a danzar en el vaivén de caderas contra la pared.

Cuando estoy a punto de correrme, la bajo y coloco mi falo es sus labios para que lo succione nuevamente.

No tardo en correrme en sus deliciosos labios.

_Ohhh... ahhhh...Candice... mmmm.

Lo suelta y término dejando caer el resto de mi líquido en sus senos duros y excitados.

Los dos caemos al piso hundidos en un abrazo.

_ Candice, te amo. Te amo con toda mi alma, mente y ser.

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Has venido a darle luz y sentido a mi vida.

Siento mi corazón estremecer tan solo de imaginar si algo le llegase a suceder por mi culpa.

_ También te amo... te adoro Albert...

Subiéndose en mi abdomen comienza a besarme nuevamente.

_ Mi amor... no lo despiertes. _ Le advierto.

_ Te necesito con energías...

_ ¿Energías? ¿Iremos a escalar la montaña Everest? Jajajaja.

_ ¡Algo así!... Le respondo guiñando el ojo haciéndole la invitación el día de mañana a Manhattan para visitar el cuarto azul.

Fin

Primera parte


End file.
